Kidnapped The Model
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: End Chap! Full Lemon of KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : They belong to GOD and themselves. But this fic is mine.**

**Length : Threeshoot**

**Main Cast : KrisTao**

**Rating : Mature**

**Genre : Romance and Humor (gak yakin)**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Alur Berantakan, Yaoi Keras, , Language dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : "Bagaimana dengan tugas yang sudah aku berikan pada kalian?"**

"**Kami berhasil menemukan model yang anda cari Tuan Kris. Apa yang harus kami lakukan setelahnya?"**

"**Tangkap dia, bawa dia ke kamarku di Mansion. Jika dia menolak dan memberontak, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"**

"**Kami mengerti Tuan Kris. kami akan segera membawanya segera ke kamar anda,"**

**-XOXO-**

**AN: ff ini author buat sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasih buat reviewers dan juga readers di ff Uke Magazine yang tidak bisa author sebutkan satu persatu. Karena ternyata ff Uke Magazine banyak yang merespon. Padahal saat pembuatan, author gak berpikiran banyak yang suka sampai bikin sequel dari ffnya segala. Hal yang kepikiran waktu itu malah membuat part terusannya Seme Magazine. Sekali lagi author ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih *deep bow* (_ _)**

**-XOXO-**

**Kidnapped the Model**

**By **

**Hanny**

**Sequel from : Uke Magazine**

**-XOXO-**

**Chapter 1/3**

**Wu Corp.**

**20.00 pm KST.**

Sosok seorang Wu Yifan aka Kris Wu sedang terpekur sendirian di dalam ruangan kantornya saat ini. Lelaki tampan bersurai pirang madu itu tengah menatapi langit malam dan sinar rembulan dari balik jendela besar di dalam ruangannya. Ia duduk dengan membelakangi meja kerjanya yang sudah rapi dari berkas-berkas yang menumpuk sebelumnya. Karena semua pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu telah selesai ia kerjakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat sang direktur utama sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Wu _Corporation_ itu melamun saat ini. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki itu adalah kejadian yang menimpanya kurang lebih 12 jam yang lalu, tepat di ruangan kantornya sendiri.

Jika ia memikirkan kejadian itu kembali, jujur saja, ia merasa amat sangat malu dan juga kesal. Malu karena seorang Wu Yifan yang dikenal sebagai seorang lelaki _straight_ dengan ribuan fans wanita, bisa horny dan blushing, bahkan melakukan onani di pagi dari hanya dengan melihat pose nakal dari seorang lelaki di sebuah majalah. Ia juga kesal, kesal karena bisa-bisanya ia langsung menyukai model lelaki itu dan menginginkan sang model sendiri berada dihadapannya sekarang. Kris berpikiran seperti itu karena ia ingin memastikan sesuatu jikalau dirinya sudah bertemu dan saling berhadapan dengan sang model nanti.

**Drrtt! Drrrttt!**

Kris tersentak kaget saat ponsel yang ia simpan di saku baju kemejanya bergetar. Membuat lamunannya tadi buyar seketika, Kris berdecak sebal dan kemudian ia mengambil ponsel miliknya itu lalu menatap fokus pada layar ponselnya yang tertera sebuah nama disana. Saat Kris melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselnya, ia hanya berharap akan mendapatkan kabar bagus darinya. Oleh sebab itu, lelaki berumur 22 tahun tersebut dengan segera menekan tombol answer dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinga kanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas yang sudah aku berikan pada kalian?" tanya Kris dengan nada datar dan tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu ditelepon. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk berbicara _to_ _the point_ pada para bawahannya diluar sana.

"Kami sudah berhasil menemukan model yang anda cari Tuan Kris. Apa yang harus kami lakukan setelahnya?" jawab bawahan Kris cepat diseberang sana dengan nada formal. Salah satu sudut bibir Kris naik setelah mendengar sebuah jawaban dari bawahannya itu. Sudah ia perkirakan bahwa bawahannya yang satu ini tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa sekalipun

Kris memutar tubuh beserta kursi putarnya, kembali dirinya menghadap pada meja kerja didepannya. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan, berpikir kembali tentang apa yang harus ia perintahkan dan lakukan pada model lelaki itu. "Tangkap dia, bawa dia ke kamarku di _Mansion_. Jika dia menolak dan memberontak, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan, Oh Sehun?"

"Kami mengerti Tuan Kris. Kami akan segera membawanya ke kamar anda dengan segera,"

Setelah itu, Kris pun mematikan ponselnya dan menaruh ponselnya itu di atas meja. Sebuah senyum bercampur seringai dari sosok seorang Wu Yifan mulai tercipta saat ia mulai membayakangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada sang model nanti. Kepala Kris perlahan mulai ia simpan pada lipatan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada masing-masing siku tangan di atas meja.

"Jadi… kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan model kurang ajar itu saat dia ditangkap oleh bawahanku?" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah seringai yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah samping kanan, menatap pada majalah atau lebih tepatnya cover majalah Uke Magazine yang Kris sembunyikan sebelumnya dilaci meja kerja.

"_Well_… kurasa sudah sebaiknya aku makan malam terlebih dahulu, lalu pulang saat lelaki bernama Huang Zi Tao itu sudah berada di _Mansion_," Kris mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada _excited_. Ia dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar majalah _Uke Magazine_ itu, memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerja dan akhirnya ia pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu ruangan.

**-XOXO-**

**Wu Mansion**

**Kris Room**

**21.00 pm KST.**

Dua orang _namja_ berjas hitam memasuki ruangan kamar Kris dengan membopong seorang pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda yang sudah kita ketahui itu adalah sang model majalah _Uke Magazine_, Huang Zi Tao. Keadaan sang model terlihat berantakan, baik dari ujung kepala maupun sampai ujung kaki. Mungkin saat dia ditangkap oleh para bawahan Kris, Tao melakukan perlawanan namun berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Hal itu jugalah yang menjadi sebuah alasan kenapa kedua tangannya saat ini diborgol oleh salah satu dari dua namja berjas hitam itu.

Dalam keadaannya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sang model bernapas dengan terengah-engah, terkesan pendek karena rasa lelah, terlihat dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat dan butiran-butiran keringat yang membasahi paras manisnya. Rambut sehitam mutiaranya pun terlihat acak-acakkan, baju kemeja lengan pendek berwarna cream yang ia kenakan pun kusut disana-sini dengan beberapa kotoran debu dan tanah yang menempel. Sepatu yang ia pakai saat ini pun hanya satu, mungkin sepatu yang satunya lagi terlepas saat ia melakukan perlawanan pada bawahan-bawahan Kris tersebut.

Kedua bawahan Kris yang salah satunya bernama Oh Sehun itu kemudian melemparkan tubuh Tao ke atas kasur tuannya. Sehun dan lelaki yang satunya lalu merapikan sedikit pakaian mereka yang agak berantakan setelah mendapat perlawanan dari Tao, disaat mereka berdua bermaksud untuk menculiknya beberapa saat yang lalu di jalanan.

Sehun mulai memperhatikan tubuh Tao yang terbaring dengan pandangan datar namun seksama. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki lain yang berdiri disampingnya sedari tadi. "Menurutmu… apa alasan tuan Kris memaksa kita membawa lelaki ini ke kamarnya? Ini… adalah pertama kalinya ia memerintahkan kita melakukan sesuatu hal seperti ini, benar begitu bukan, Chanyeol _hyung_?"

Lelaki disamping Sehun yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya, tanda ia juga tidak tahu menahu dengan maksud perintah dari tuan mereka. "Mungkin lelaki ini pernah membuat tuan Kris kesal dan marah. Dan dia ingin membalas dendam langsung dengan memerintahkan kita membawa dia ke kamarnya sendiri," tebak Chanyeol dengan nada tidak yakin, dimana kini ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil memperhatikan sosok Tao dihadapannya.

Sehun melirik lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sembari memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa _hyung_ bercanda? Jika memang tuan Kris mempunyai dendam dan ingin membalas dendam kepadanya. Bukankah dia biasanya hanya akan memerintahkan kita menghajarnya di tempat? Atau tuan Kris sendirilah yang akan datang padanya dan menghajarnya bukan?" jelas Sehun dengan nada amat yakin kali ini. Chanyeol sendiri menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

"_So_… menurutmu Sehun, apa yang membuat tuan Kris mempunyai dendam pada orang ini?"

"Dia adalah model majalah porno gay _Uke Magazine_. Kemungkinan besar, sepertinya lelaki ini membuat masalah yang ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan percintaan tuan Kris." Sehun terdiam sesaat, ia kembali berpikir. "Hmm… yang aku dengar juga, jika model majalah itu bukan hanya disukai oleh kaum lelaki tetapi kaum perempuan. Mungkin tuan Kris menyukai seorang perempuan yang ternyata perempuan itu malah menyukai lelaki ini, bagaimana menurutmu _hyung_?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sebagai tanda setuju. "Bisa juga seperti itu. Ketampanan wajah lelaki ini tidak kalah dengan ketampanan wajah tuan Kris. Kurasa tebakanmu barusan masuk akal juga Sehun,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil tapi senyumnya berganti dengan raut wajah terkejut disaat suatu pikiran lain melintas didalam benaknya. "Tapi… apakah mungkin tuan Kris? Dia itu…"

"Dia itu apanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak sabaran akan ucapan Sehun barusan.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ragu. "Apakah mungkin tuan Kris menyukai lelaki ini? Maka dari itulah ia memerintahkan kita menculiknya?"

Chanyeol refleks memukul pelan kepala Sehun atas ucapannya barusan. Sehun pun meringis kecil karenanya. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin tuan Kris menyukai sesama lelaki seperti kita. Tidakkah kau lihat setiap minggunya tuan Kris selalu berpesta dengan teman-temannya yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan-perempuan cantik dan _sexy_ bak model majalah hah?" ujar Chanyeol dengan sekali tarikan napas.

Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah ingin muntahnya saat tadi ia mengatakan 'perempuan cantik dan _sexy'_. "Ughh… apanya yang cantik dan sexy? Baekkie-ku bahkan 1000 kali lebih cantik dan _sexy_ dibanding perempuan-perempuan genit itu. Sekarang saja, aku mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Baekhyunnie _my honey bunny sweatie_. Ohhh~ aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya~" Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri, membayangkan ia saat ini tengah memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dalam dekapannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap _hyungnya_ yang selalu seperti ini. "Ayo _hyung_! Kita keluar dari sini sebelum tuan Kris datang, ia sudah dekat dan sebentar lagi sampai kemari," Sehun pun mulai menarik paksa Chanyeol dari ruangan kamar tuan mereka. Dimana sang lelaki yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu mulai berceloteh ria tentang keseksian kekasihnya tanpa henti.

'**Huh! Tentu saja lebih cantik dan sexy plus manis Luhannieku tercinta,'** batin Sehun yang merasa kesal mendengar celotehan Chanyeol.

**-XOXO-**

Tao membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa agak berat. Ia juga mulai berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruangan kamar yang amat terang saat membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Suasana kamar Kris yang terang itu sedikit membuat matanya merasa tidak nyaman. Membuatnya beberapa kali mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya itu untuk membiaskan cahaya yang terasa menusuk mata.

Tao refleks mengerang kecil saat merasakan seluruh saraf otot ditubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit. Kemungkinan rasa sakitnya itu akibat perlawanannya yang mati-matian dengan dua orang asing yang berniat menculiknya. Otot-otot di kedua kakinya pun terasa seperti terbakar dan Tao yakin bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan baik disaat keadaan kedua kakinya seperti ini. Ia pun mulai mengingat-ingat saat kejadian atau saat peristiwa penculikannya itu terjadi .

Saat itu, ia baru saja selesai melakukan pemotretan sebuah majalah di _SL Agency_ tempatnya bekerja sebagai salah satu model utama majalah _Uke Magazine_. Ia kemudian pulang bersama dengan sahabat baiknya Kim Jongin aka Kai. Seorang model majalah di _SL Agency_ juga, namun bidang Kai berbeda dengannya karena ia adalah model utama majalah _Seme Magazine_. Disaat dirinya dan Kai berpamitan satu sama lain karena arah jalan pulang mereka berbeda, saat itulah para penculiknya muncul dihadapannya dan mereka yang berjumalah dua orang itu, berusaha untuk membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Mengingat hal tersebut - terutama kasus penculikan dirinya – membuat Tao dengan cepat kembali berusaha membiasakan matanya dan memastikan bahwa keadaan dirinya baik-baik saja. Karena ia khawatir jikalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Oleh sebab itu, sang model mulai melirik sekitar dengan pandangan mata yang masih agak buram. Setelahnya, ia menghela napas lega saat melihat dirinya kini tengah terbaring di atas sebuah kasur besar berukuran _king size_ yang terasa begitu nyaman dan empuk juga terasa hangat. Ia pikir sang penculik akan membawanya ke tempat yang amat gelap, dingin dan juga berbahaya. Tao sangat bersyukur ternyata ia tidak dibawa ke tempat mengerikan semacam itu.

Dan disaat ia ingin menyeka keringat di dahinya, Tao tersentak kaget merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pada kedua lengannya. Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ia langsung berdesis sebal melihat kedua tangannya itu ternyata dalam keadaan terkunci oleh sebuah borgol. Membuat kedua tangannya tidak berdaya untuk bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Tao pun berusaha untuk mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari benda sialan itu, namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya sama sekali, sudah dia kira sangatlah mustahil melepaskan borgolnya jika dia tidak memiliki kuncinya.

"Sial! Kenapa tanganku harus diborgol segalaaaa ugghh. Penculik itu menyebalkan sekali. Jika bertemu lagi akan aku hajar mereka berdua," maki Tao kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan kemudian sebuah helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya, ia pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya,"

Tao terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar sebuah suara bernada serak disekitarnya. Refleks ia menatap kearah samping kanannya, pada asal suara barusan. Setelahnya, kedua mata sang model langsung terbuka lebar mendapati ada seorang lelaki di depan sana. Rupanya, sejak tadi lelaki itu ada disana dan Tao tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Seorang lelaki yang dirasa cukup tinggi, memiliki paras yang lumayan tampan, berambut pirang agak basah dengan balutan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuh atasnya dan celana putih panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Ia sedang duduk santai disebuah sofa dengan segelas wine ditangan kanannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tao bertanya pada sosok itu dengan nada dingin dan tidak bersahabat. "Apakah kau yang memerintahkan dua orang itu untuk menculikku, hah?"

Kris diam tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyum remeh pada Tao sebagai balasan. Tidak sadarkah Tao, jika saat ia tidak sadarkan diri tadi, Kris berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerangnya saat itu juga. Kris tidak tahu jikalau bertemu dan melihat langsung sang model bisa membuatnya se-horny itu. Zi Tao memang benar-benar sangat HOT dan ternyata juga sangat _sexy_ saat ia tertidur dalam keadaan berantakan beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia tersadar. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Kris masih menahan hasratnya itu sekuat tenaganya. Sang pemilik _Mansion_ itu kemudian mulai mencicipi wine dengan tangan kanannya yang bergetar, disaat Tao sedang menatap lurus padanya saat ini.

Rahang Tao langsung mengatup keras akan balasan dari lelaki pirang yang tidak memberikannya jawaban sama sekali. Tao yang marah dan kesal berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Akkhh! Aahh… Sa-sakit…" Tao merintih kecil dan kembali berbaring karena rasa sakit yang mendera diseluruh saraf tubuhnya terasa lagi. Disisi lain, Kris menelan saliva dan air liurnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memecahkan gelas dalam genggaman tangan kanannya yang mengerat saat dirinya mendengar suara rintihan Tao barusan. Dimana Kris pikir suara atau rintihan barusan itu sangatlah erotis dan mengundang nafsu birahi ditelinganya. ckckck~

Tao tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini? Padahal saat berkelahi dengan dua penculiknya dan ia tiba-tiba limbung lalu tidak sadarkan diri, ia tidak mengalami luka parah sedikit pun dari bekas perkelahiannya itu.

Tubuh Tao langsung menegang saat dirinya mulai ingat dengan jelas kejadian saat itu. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, salah satu dari mereka menyuntikkan suatu cairan di sekitar punggungnya. Tao tidak begitu menyadarinya saat itu, namun ia yakin bahwa memang benar salah satu dari mereka menyuntikkan cairan melalui jarum suntik pada tubuhnya. Seorang penculik dengan ciri-ciri raut wajah datar dan berkulit putih pucat. Tapi Tao tidak tahu cairan macam apa yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Yang jelas, Tao takut jika cairan itu merusak tubuhnya dan bisa jadi juga membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan.

TIDAK! Ia tidak ingin mati sekarang. Ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan dan capai dalam hidupnya. Dan yang lebih utama dari itu, siapa yang akan mengurus _baby-baby_ tercintanya coret Gucci coret jika ia mati sekarang?

"Jangan khawatir, cairan itu tidak akan membunuhmu," ujar Kris saat ia bisa membaca dengan jelas raut wajah pucat nan ketakutan dari sosok seorang Zi Tao yang terbaring di kasurnya. Dan Tao, jelas saja ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang lelaki berambut blonde atas ucapannya barusan.

Kris tersenyum tipis pada Tao. "Cairan itu hanya akan membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak bebas dalam beberapa menit atau mungkin jam. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu,"

Kris mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kasur. Ia kemudian mendudukkan kembali dirinya di sisi kasur dengan membelakangi tubuh Tao yang saat ini tengah menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan tajam. Kris tidak tahan dengan tatapan tajam yang Tao berikan padanya. Pandangan mata tajamnya itu membuat Kris terbuai. Kris bahkan sempat menatap fokus pada bibir kucing berwarna pink sang model tadi. Dan demi Tuhan! Kris ingin sekali melumat bibir menggairahkan itu sesegera mungkin.

"Jadi benar kau yang menyuruh mereka berdua menculikku? Dasar bajingan kau," geram Tao marah pada sosok Kris.

Kris malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Mulutmu tajam juga. Tapi yah… begitulah, mereka berdua adalah bawahanku yang setia dan memang benar aku yang memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk menculikmu," timpalnya tanpa memandang sang model yang mulai mengeluarkan suara geraman bermakna amarah. Namun bagi Kris, suara geraman itu bagaikan sebuah ajakan kepadanya untuk melakukan _you-know-what-i-mean_.

Kris menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara. "Bagaimana rasanya diculik itu, Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Kris yang kali ini menatap langsung pada sosok Zi Tao dengan tenang. Ia berhasil menahan hasratnya saat berhadapan langsung dengan sang model sekarang.

Tao terkesiap akan ucapan Kris. Lelaki itu tahu siapa dirinya, bagaimana bisa? Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa lelaki yang duduk disampingnya ini. "Kau… kau tahu namaku? Siapa sebenarnya kau? Apa maksud dan tujuanmu menculikku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu sama sekali," tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan napas yang mulai terengah-engah karena emosi.

Tao juga berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau didalam hatinya ia merasa amat takut dan khawatir jika lelaki disampingnya ini akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Apalagi dia sendirilah dalang dibalik kasus penculikan dirinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki berambut pirang itu akan bertindak kasar dan jahat padanya bukan?

Kris hanya menyunggingkan senyum seringai kepunyaannya pada Tao sebagai balasan. Membuat emosi Tao semakin meluap dan juga semakin membuatnya ingin menghajar wajah lelaki itu hingga babak belur. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Tao menemui seorang lelaki yang semenyebalkan ini.

Kris meminum sisa wine terakhir didalam gelasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menyimpan gelas itu di atas meja nakas di samping kasur. Apa yang dilakukan olehnya tidak lepas dari tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari sang model yang hanya bisa terbaring pasrah di sampingnya. Kris kemudian naik ke atas kasur dan duduk di samping tubuh Tao dengan sedikit jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Ia duduk santai dengan meluruskan kedua kaki jenjangnya dan bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya yang menekan kasur.

"Oke, sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana? Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu, Zi Tao," kata Kris dengan nada datar. Tao berdecak sebal dan ia ingin sekali memukul lelaki disampingnya itu telak diwajahnya. Tapi tidak, ia takut jika ia melakukan perlawanan sekarang dan membuat lelaki disampingnya ini marah, nyawanya akan menjadi taruhannya. Yang jelas, pertama-tama ia harus melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya lalu menghajar pria _blonde_ brengsek disampingnya dan kemudian kabur dari ruangan ini secepatnya. Hmm… rencana yang sangat bagus bagi Tao dan ia tersenyum dalam hati dengan rencana briliantnya itu.

"Sebelum kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, bisakah kau melepaskan dahulu borgol sialan yang mengikat kedua tanganku ini?" pinta Tao dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Berusaha untuk memperkecil atau melenyapkan rasa curiga sang lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu terhadapnya.

"Tidak," balas Kris cepat dan singkat.

Dahi Tao langsung berkedut akan balasan singkat dan padat dari Kris. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah ide lain terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Tao memandang Kris dengan pandangan remeh, membuat sang pemilik _Mansion_ itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau takut aku akan kabur darimu eh?"

Kris hanya diam, namun Tao tahu ia telah berhasil memancing emosi lelaki disampingnya itu sedikit. "Kau tahu aku lebih kuat darimu kan? Kau takut jika kau melepaskan borgol ini, aku akan menghajarmu bukan? Tanpa kedua bawahanmu itu, kau bahkan tidak akan mungkin bisa menculikku, benar?" Tao terus memandang lurus padanya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin memancing perasaan marah dan emosi si lelaki _blonde_ dengan ucapan-ucapannya barusan.

Kebenarannya, bukan emosi ataupun amarah yang Tao pancing. Tapi keinginan Kris yang ingin sekali melahap sang model-lah yang membuat dirinya terpancing.

Kris masih memasang wajah datarnya beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celana yang ia kenakan. Tao bersorak gembira dalam hati saat dirinya melihat apa yang diambil oleh Kris. Dan ternyata, Kris mengambil sebuah kunci yang Tao yakini adalah kunci dari borgol tersebut. Rupanya Tao berhasil memancing kemarahan sang lelaki berambut pirang ini.

'**Bingo!'** pekik Tao senang dalam hati.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kris membuka borgol tersebut dengan kunci itu lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Tao. Saat kedua tangan Tao terlepas, tangan kanan sang model yang terkepal dia ayunkan sekuat mungkin ke sebelah kiri lalu dia ayunkan sama kuatnya ke sebelah kanan, mengarah pada wajah tampan Kris. Kris tersenyum tipis saat ia tahu Tao akan memberinya sebuah bogem mentah pada wajahnya.

**DUGH!**

Kepalan tangan Tao berhasil dengan telak mengenai wajah Kris. Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan namun senyumnya perlahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh raut wajah kesakitan. Refleks ia menarik tangan kanannya dari wajah Kris dan mendekapnya, diiringi rintihan rasa sakit pada kepalan tangan kanannya itu.

'**Apa-apaan lelaki ini? Wajahnya keras seperti batu, sialan! Rasanya sakit sekali'** rutuk Tao dalam hati. Ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri kali ini. Namun Kris berhasil menggenggam salah satu lengannya dan menariknya kembali pada posisinya yang semula berbaring di atas kasur. Kris kemudian menindih tubuh sang model dan tanpa basa-basi ia kembali memborgol kedua tangan Tao dengan mudahnya. Setelah itu, ia membuang kuncinya ke sembarang arah, membuat sang model menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus takut.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya kau? Bagaimana bisa wajahmu sekeras itu? Apa kau monster?" tanya Tao yang mulai merasakan ketakutan akan sosok Kris yang menindih tubuhnya kini dengan cepat mulai kembali melepaskan diri darinya. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk santai disampingnya lagi, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Kau akan tahu siapa namaku nanti Zi Tao. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak menganggapku remeh atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya," jawab Kris memandang langsung pada sang model dengan nada ancaman di akhir kalimat yang membuat bulu kuduk Tao merinding hebat.

"Kau adalah lelaki yang sangat menarik. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa senang di pukul oleh seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah kau," lanjutnya yang membuat Tao semakin takut pada sosok Kris. Tao bahkan tidak berpikir untuk kembali melakukan perlawanan padanya. Lelaki ini sangat aneh, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Tao.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit alasanku menculikmu," Kris beringsut dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju sofa tempat dimana ia duduk beberapa saat yang lalu tadi. Ia kesana untuk mengambil sesuatu dan kembali berjalan menuju sosok Tao yang saat ini masih terbaring dengan pasrah di kasur.

Kris kemudian melemparkan benda yang ia pegang itu pada Tao, sukses mendarat di perut datar sang model. Tao menatap benda itu, benda tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah majalah _Uke Magazine_ yang terbuka lebar dan model di majalah itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Kedua mata Tao sontak terbuka lebar begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Ia kemudian menatap Kris yang saat ini sudah kembali duduk santai di sampingnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Apa hubungannya pekerjaanku denganmu? Apakah kau juga seorang gay?" tanyanya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku-seorang-_straight_-Huang-Zi-Tao," balasnya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya barusan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membeli majalah khusus gay hah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak membelinya tapi seseorang menyimpannya di atas meja kantorku pagi ini. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa pelakunya," jawab Kris dengan nada kesal kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mencurigaiku bahwa aku-lah yang menaruhnya? Jangan bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu dan tidak tahu dimana kantor tempat kau bekerja. Bagaimana bisa kau mencurigaiku?" ujar Tao dengan nada yakin yang meninggi. Sungguh! Bukan ia yang menyimpan majalah pornonya itu. Lagi pula ia benar-benar tidak mengenal sosok lelaki disampingnya ini.

Kris kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mencurigaimu juga,"

Tao sontak berdesis marah. "Lalu apa alasanmu menculikku?" keluhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," timpal Kris penuh makna.

Tao menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Memastikan apa?"

"Aku adalah seorang _straight_ seperti yang sudah aku katakan padamu tadi. Tetapi… karena kau dan majalah sialan itu, kau merubahku!" balas Kris dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Oke! Tao mulai merasa takut sekarang. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, aku bahkan tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu,"

"Foto-fotomu disanalah yang merubahku. Hanya melihat fotomu disana, bagaimana bisa aku langsung horny dan melakukan onani dengan membayangkan dirimu langsung? Ini benar-benar sangat gila bagiku," kata Kris dengan nada ketidakpercayaan pada ucapannya sendiri barusan.

"A-apa katamu barusan… ka-kau i-itu… a-aku uhh…"

Wajah Tao memerah sempurna karena merasa malu mendengar penuturan sang lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. "I-itu berarti kau bukan _straight_ tapi kau adalah seorang gay juga," celutuknya.

"Aku bukan seorang gay! Aku bahkan menoton video porno gay beberapa kali diruangan kantorku setelah itu, tetapi aku tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun saat menontonnya," elak Kris dengan cepat, wajahnya mulai merona disaat ia akan melanjutkan ucapannya setelah itu.

"Namun saat aku me-melihat kembali majalah berisikan fo-foto-fotomu itu… _shit_! Aku kembali horny melihatmu sedekat ini. Bahkan jika aku menahannya sekuat tenaga, sialan!" desisnya marah dan sebal. Dengan gerakkan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Kris sudah berada di atas tubuh Tao, ia menahan berat tubuhnya menggunakan satu telapak tangan agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuh dibawahnya. Satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam kedua tangan Tao yang masih terborgol, yang Kris simpan di atas kepala sang model itu sendiri. Dan Tao kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan horor atas apa yang kini Kris lakukan padanya. Terlebih… dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku hah? Me-menjauh dariku bajingan!" pekik Tao sambil meronta-ronta, terutama kedua kakinya yang menendang kesana kemari. Namun secepat kilat, Kris mengunci tubuh Tao agar dirinya tidak bisa memberontak ataupun meronta lebih dari ini. \

"Kkhhh… le-lepaskan aku," pinta Tao yang tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali dari kuncian tubuh Kris.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sudah aku katakan padamu, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahannya. Jadi untuk sekarang, persiapkanlah dirimu Huang Zi Tao," balas Kris dengan nada seduktif dan tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Memastikan apanya? Tidak tahan apa dan bersiap untuk ap-mmphh!" ucapan Tao terpotong tiba-tiba saat bibir Kris langsung mengunci bibirnya. Sontak saja kedua mata Tao membelalak sempurna dan ia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Kris kepadanya. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa dan bagaimana? Namun yang jelas, Tao tahu jika dirinya sedang dalam bahaya dibawah tubuh sang lelaki _blonde_ ini. Ia harus melawannya, bagaimana pun caranya, meskipun ia tahu ia tidak cukup kuat melawan sosok pria yang tengah menciuminya dengan ganas dan terkesan menuntut itu.

Oleh sebab itu, langkah pertama yang ia ambil adalah berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman si lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Tao mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. Sebuah gerakkan yang berhasil melepaskan bibirnya dari kuncian bibir Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis mendapatkan respon penolakkan dari sang model tersebut. Namun, jangan pernah berpikir ia akan berhenti melakukannya karena ditolak begitu saja oleh sang model. Tidak! Kris tidak akan menyerah semudah itu sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan saat ini, ia begitu menginginkan sang model berada dalam genggaman dan kendalinya.

Dengan gerakkan cepat dan tepat, Kris membenturkan dahi mereka berdua dan menekannya kuat-kuat namun tidak sampai membuat sang model kesakitan. Tao hanya bisa terkejut saat merasakan tekanan dahi Kris yang menekan dahinya begitu kuat, membuatnya tidak bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Dan akibatnya, sang model hanya bisa diam membeku sekarang, terlebih disaat ia tanpa sengaja menatap langsung manik mata coklat caramel Kris yang sedang menatap lurus kepadanya. Disisi lain, Kris begitu terbuai saat menatap langsung manik mata obsidian sang model yang begitu indah.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia Zi Tao," satu telapak tangan Kris yang bebas mulai membelai dan mengelus-elus pipi mulus sang model. Membuat tubuh Tao merinding seketika karena merasakan sentuhan tangan dari Kris tersebut.

"Kau pernah melakukan _sex_ sebelumnya bukan?" dan Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat akan pertanyaan Kris barusan.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Begitukah? Kau tidak berbohong padaku?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sekali pun! Jangan karena aku adalah seorang model majalah porno, itu berarti aku pernah melakukan hal semacam itu," Tao mulai merinding ketakutan sekarang. Saat ini Tao tahu betul maksud dan tujuan sang pria berambut pirang untuk menculiknya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya amat sangat takut juga panik.

"Well… ini menarik," Kris semakin memajukan wajahnya menuju paras manis sang model. Membuat kedua insan manusia itu bisa saling merasakan deru napas masing-masing. "Aku juga belum pernah melakukannya. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja melakukannya dengan wanita-wanita disekitarku, tapi sayangnya aku tidak berminat,"

'**Sudah kukira! Di-dia ingin melakukan sex denganku. Bahaya! Ini bahaya!" **Tao mulai menjerit ketakutan dalam hatinya.

"Jadi… kau bilang bahwa kau masih virgin, begitu bukan Zi Tao?" tanya Kris sembari menempelkan kedua ujung hidung mereka berdua dan menggesek-gesekkannya ujung hidungnya dengan pelan.

Tao menutup kedua matanya atas apa yang Kris lakukan sekarang. "Jawab pertanyaanku Zi Tao~, kau masih virgin… benar begitu?" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan namun tertahan oleh dahi Kris yang menekan dahi miliknya. Kris yang bisa merasakan anggukkan kepala Tao yang tertahan oleh dahinya itu pun tersenyum simpul.

"Kau berbohong padaku Zi Tao," desis Kris tajam.

"A-aku tidak berbohong! Sungguh!" Tao kembali mengelak. Karena memang pada dasarnya ia masih virgin dan tidak pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan siapapun.

"Kau sudah tidan virgin lagi, idiot! Keperjakaanmu sudah direbut oleh sebuah tongkat wushu," gumam Kris yang mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu membenturkan kembali dahi mereka berdua. Tao sontak meringis kesakitan dengan wajah yang memerah semerah tomat mendengar ucapan Kris tadi. Ia mengerti dan paham betul maksud ucapan Kris itu.

"I-itu bukan tongkat bodoh! Kelihatannya memang tongkat, tapi saat pemotretan pada bagian 'itu', tongkat itu diganti dengan bentuk yang sama namun ujung tongkat itu berbeda. Itu adalah… adalah… sebuah mhhh… di-dildo..." jelas Tao dengan nada tinggi di awal kalimat namun saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir, suaranya mencicit kecil.

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan polos dari mulut sang model. "Suka atau tidak, kau memang tidak virgin lagi. Karena apa? Karena holemu sudah pernah dimasuki~" ujar Kris dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku masih virgin! Itu hanya sebuah dildo dan bukan sebuah penis, dasar kau idiot!" kembali Tao mengelak akan ucapan Kris dengan menggeram marah dihadapan wajah tampan sang lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Uhu~ silahkan terus mengelak Zi Tao. Nyatanya kau memang tidak virgin lagi," goda Kris lagi yang membuat emosi Tao sukses meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"AKU MASIH VIRGIN! DASAR KAU PIRANG BAJINGAN!" teriak sang model penuh amarah, benar-benar marah pada lelaki yang masih menindih tubuhnya itu.

"Kalau memang benar begitu… maka malam ini. Akulah orang yang akan mengambil paksa status virginmu Zi Tao," kata Kris seduktif dengan sedikit mendesah diakhir kalimat. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum seringai dihadapan wajah sang model. Tubuh Tao kembali merinding mendengar suara seduktif Kris dan ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat seringai dari lelaki pirang dihadapannya ini. Seorang lelaki yang bahkan belum Tao ketahui siapa namanya hingga saat ini.

Tangan Kris yang sebelumnya membelai pipi Tao mulai turun dan terus turun menuju selangkangan sang model. "Jangan khawatir Zi Tao. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya padamu. Walaupun aku seorang _straight_, aku sudah menonton video porno gay dan itu artinya, aku sedikit mengerti bagaimana dua orang lelaki saling memuaskan pasangan mereka masing-masing,"

"Aahh~," tanpa sadar Tao mendesah kecil saat tangan Kris dibawah sana mulai mengusap-usap miliknya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana jeans. Sontak saja Tao menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara desahan yang akan keluar berikutnya jikalau sang pria berambut pirang itu memberikannya sebuah rangsangan lagi di bawah sana

Kris tersenyum puas mendengar suara desahan indah dari mulut sang model. Walaupun Kris juga kecewa Tao menutup paksa mulutnya agar suara desahannya tidak keluar lagi. Namun Kris tidak kehabisan akal, bagaimana pun Tao menahannya, jika sentuhan yang ia berikan bertubu-tubi, Kris yakin melodi indah itu akan kembali ia dapatkan.

Oleh sebab itu, wajah Kris mulai bergerak kesamping kanan dengan gerakkan pelan. Ia kemudian memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan memiringkannya ke sebelah kiri. Dimana kini wajah Kris berhadapan langsung dengan wajah bagian sebelah kiri Tao.

"_From now on _Zi Tao_. Moan my name, _Wu Yifan_ or _Kris_… while I give you a great pleasure_." Kris berbisik dengan nada manly dan terkesan menggoda ditelinga kiri Tao. "Aku akan menikmati setiap inchi tubuhmu tanpa terkecuali. Ingatlah itu Zi Tao,"

Tubuh Tao langsung bergetar mendengar nada suara dari lelaki berambut pirang yang akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Wu Yifan atau Kris tersebut. Namun Tao masih tetap menggigit bibir bawahnya dan juga menutup erat kedua matanya tanpa mau memberikan sebuah jawaban atau tanggapan atas perkataan Kris barusan.

Sebuah langkah yang salah karena setelahnya, Tao bisa merasakan sebuah benda lunak nan basah mengusap-usap cuping telinga kirinya. Memberikannya sebuah sensasi geli, terlebih saat benda lunak juga basah yang Tao tahu adalah lidah milik Kris tanpa sungkan mulai menjilati lubang telinganya. Dan lebih dari itu, Kris memasukkan seluruh telinga Tao kedalam mulutnya yang hangat. Menghisapnya dengan mulut dan menjilatinya dengan lidah. Sebuah perbuatan yang membuat tubuh Tao semakin bergetar hebat dan bergerak tidak nyaman dalam posisinya sekarang. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya pun semakin kuat karena sebuah dorongan dari dalam mulutnya yang ingin keluar tak bisa ia bending, membuat darah merah mulai keluar dari bekas gigitan Tao yang terlalu kuat itu.

'**Si-sial! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,' **maki Tao dalam hati.

Kris tersenyum dalam kegiatannya menghisap dan menjilat telinga sang model. Ia tahu Tao sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan suara desahannya yang memaksa untuk keluar lebih lama lagi. Kris pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, tangannya yang berada di selangkangan Tao, mengusap-usap kesejatian sang model mulai beraksi. Tao menatap horor saat tangan Kris di bawah sana perlahan menunjukkan adanya suatu pergerakkan lain. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa menahan suara desahannya jika Kris melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim dibawah sana.

'**Ja-jangan lakukan apapun disana. Kumohon!' **batin Tao menjerit dikala jari-jari tangan Kris mulai membuka resleting celananya.

Dan tangan Kris mulai menelusup masuk kedalam sana dengan gerakkan pelan namun seduktif. Disana Kris berhasil menemukan penis Tao yang terbungkus oleh celana bokser. Junior milik Tao sedikit tegang karena sentuhannya tadi. Terlebih saat ini, jari-jari Kris mulai bermain-main diatas batang kejantanan Tao, membuat kedua mata Tao berkaca-kaca karena tidak kuat menahan lagi suara erangan dan desahan di dalam mulutnya.

Saat itulah Kris mencengkran erat kejantanan sang model dan mulai mengocoknya cepat, walaupun Kris mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena kejantanannya masih terbungkus celana bokser. Dan Tao pun tidak bisa menahan desahan juga erangannya lebih dari ini.

"UUAAAHHHH~~~~ NGGHHH~~~ YI-YIFAN~~~"

**TBC**

**The True Lemon is Next Chapter**

Tunggulah dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu minggu (tapi gak janji)

Semoga sequelnya tidak begitu mengecewakan. Dan author sendiri bakal membuat adegan NC KrisTao-nya se HOT mungkin :3 beronde-ronde-lah nge*piip*nya ohohoho~~ FULL LEMON~

#Kris bahagia

#Tao menderita

Dan Yap! Seme Magazine itu peran utamanya **KaiSoo**.

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Mianhamnida *deep bow* tadinya memang mau twoshoot. Tapi mengingat laptop author rusak dan tidak tahu kapan selesai diperbaikinya. Author update dulu sampai sini, sampai dimana author ketik terakhir kali sebelum my lappie rusak T-T jadi dibuat threeshoot deh. Ini pun ngedit dan updatenya di warnet deket rumah barusan.**

**Takutnya kalau nunggu laptop selesai diperbaiki, malah lama lagi updatenya dan readers bisa bosan nunggunya **

**Jadi, mohon dimaklumi yah *deep bow again***

**-XOXO-**

**Chapter 2/3**

**Warning : Typho(s), Full Lemon, Language dll.**

**-XOXO-**

Kris tersenyum dalam hati disaat sang model mau melepaskan melodi indahnya. Dan yang lebih membuat Kris senang adalah, Tao meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang dan sarat akan kenikmatan. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil membuat sang model luluh dan tergoda akan sentuhan yang ia berikan kepadanya. Hal itu membuat Kris semakin bersemangat untuk terus memanjakan tubuh sang model dan melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Kris sudah tidak sabar menikmati tubuh menggairahkan sang model yang sedang ia tindih ini.

"Ngghh… he-hentikan bod-aahh! Hhaaa…" Tao mendesah tertahan dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam dan mulutnya yang berusaha ia tutup kembali. Zi Tao masih saja berusaha untuk bisa menahan suara erangan dan desahannya yang akan keluar lebih dari ini. Tao pun tidak diam saja, kedua tangannya yang masih diborgol dan ditahan oleh satu tangan Kris, mulai melakukan sebuah gerakkan perlawanan atau penolakan. Tao tidak ingin diam saja jika dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari terkaman sosok seorang Wu Yifan atau Kris ini.

Merasakan perlawanan dan penolakan dari Tao. Perlahan-lahan, Kris menarik kembali kepalanya dari sisi kiri wajah Tao, menghentikannya memberikan rangsangan pada telinga kiri sang model. Bisa ia lihat telinga itu kini sudah memerah sempurna dan basah oleh saliva akibat jilatan-jilatan kecil oleh lidah miliknya. Si pirang juga menghentikan kocokannya pada kesejatian milik sang model yang sedikit menegang. Membuat sang model akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega karena sentuhan-sentuhan di kedua titiknya sudah terhenti.

Kris merubah kembali posisinya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang model. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan menekannya kuat-kuat agar Tao tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit pun. Tangan Kris yang menahan kedua tangan Tao yang terborgol, yang ia tahan di atas kepala sang model itu sendiri mulai mengerat, membuat sang model refleks merintih kecil.

"Keras kepala sekali… Huang Zi Tao," gumam Kris pelan hampir berdesis. Tao membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap langsung pada Kris. Ia menggeram marah kepadanya, menggemertakan seluruh gigi saking kesal dan marahnya ia pada sosok Kris dihadapannya ini.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Tao tepat dihadapan wajah Kris. Tao mulai kembali memberontak, menggerakkan seluruh anggota badannya yang sudah terkunci oleh Kris tak tentu arah dengan segala upaya yang bisa ia lakukan. Tao benar-benar ingin menendang bokong Kris saat ini juga sebagai balasan atas apa yang sudah Kris lakukan terhadap dirinya. Tapi sayangnya, kedua kakinya tertindih oleh masing-masing kaki jenjang si lelaki berambut pirang ini, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ingin sekali ia lakukan.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kemarahan sang model yang semakin meluap. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil dibibir sang model. Jelas saja, apa yang Kris perbuat barusan semakin membuat emosi sang model semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Lepaskan aku! Menjauh dariku brengsek! Aku tidak mau melakukan sex denganmu pirang sialan!" Tao kembali berteriak pada Kris dengan nada penuh amarah. Kris hanya memberikannya sebuah senyum tipis sebagai balasan. Entah kenapa, melihat wajah marah Tao bagaikan sebuah hiburan untuknya. Ia terlihat sangat lucu dan juga manis disaat marah namun di sisi lain ia juga terlihat sexy dimata seorang Wu Yifan.

Kris menyunggingkan sebuah senyum remeh dihadapan sang model. "Kenapa tidak kita lihat saja nanti Zi Tao. Kali ini kau menolak keras sentuhanku, mungkin dalam beberapa menit atau jam ke depan, kau menjadi haus akan sentuhanku kan? Siapa tahu itu akan terjadi, Huang Zi Tao~"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"_We will see_~"

Kris menutup kedua matanya perlahan, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya tepat pada wajah Tao. Tao langsung bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan raut wajah Kris saat lelaki pirang itu kembali membuka kedua matanya. Tao bersumpah, untuk sedetik ia melihat kilatan nafsu pada kedua manik mata Kris. Dan Tao benar-benar merasa ketakutan sekaligus panik sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan penolakkan macam apa jika keadaannya mengenaskan seperti ini.

Sang model menarik napasnya disaat Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya itu pada ceruk leher miliknya, menyesapi aroma harum tubuh yang menguar disana. Tubuh Tao mulai merinding disko merasakan terpaan napas hangat berkali-kali dari Kris yang menggelitik lehernya. Ia berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan si pirang tetapi hal yang dilakukannya itu sia-sia. Sebab, Kris terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya dan atau menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang model majalah Uke Magazine tersebut.

"He-hey! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? Ja-jauhkan kepalamu dari leherku pria pirang mesum!" titah Tao sembari menatap Kris dengan pandangan mata yang tajam dan menusuk. Namun Kris tidak bisa melihatnya karena sibuk menciumi aroma tubuh sang model yang membuatnya terlena untuk beberapa saat.

Begitu harum… begitu memabukkan… aroma yang begitu kuat hingga membuat Kris merasa horny dan mulai berangan-angan. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mempedulikan penolakan dari sang model itu sendiri saat ini. Yang terpenting bagi Kris sekarang adalah, bagaimana ia memberikan sebuah sentuhan kejutan yang dapat membuat sang model takluk kepadanya.

Kris menyunggingkan sebuah seringai saat ia mendapatkan ide untuk langkah yang akan ia ambil. Disisi lain, Tao mulai mengeluarkan makian untuknya tanpa sungkan. Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, Kris menggigit leher Tao lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat didalam mulutnya bagai seorang Dracula yang haus akan darah manusia.

"AKH! Sa-sakit… khhh,"

Tao menjerit kecil saat merasakan sebuah gigitan yang diberikan Kris pada lehernya. Rasanya cukup sakit dan juga perih, namun ada satu rasa lain yang membuatnya merasakan sebuah kenikmatan juga. Dan Tao membuang jauh-jauh kalimat terakhir barusan di otaknya, jangan sampai ia jatuh kedalam perangkap lelaki pirang mesum ini. Ia harus terus melawan dan menolak semua sentuhan yang Kris berikan agar lelaki pirang ini mau berhenti menjamah tubuhnya yang berharga. Ia sungguh tidak sudi tubuhnya dijamah oleh lelaki pirang yang mesum dan brengsek ini.

Disisi lain, Kris berhasil membuat satu tanda kepemilikan di leher Tao. Tanda itu berwarna merah keunguan dan terlihat dengan amat sangat jelas. Dia tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya yang sempurna itu. Disaat Tao akan kembali memaki Kris lagi karena sudah kurang ajar memberikan tanda _kissmark_ dilehernya. Kris melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya di titik yang berbeda. Membuat suara yang semulanya akan Tao keluarkan itu adalah sebuah makian sontak berubah menjadi sebuah erangan dan rintihan kecil. Apalagi, selain menggigit dan menghisapnya, Kris juga mulai menjilati bekas _kissmarknya_ itu dengan senang hati. Tubuh Tao pun perlahan mulai merespon, dadanya mulai naik turun tidak terkendali, napasnya terengah-engah dan tubuh sang model gelisah setiap kali Kris menjilati bekas kissmark pada lehernya itu.

'**Sialan! Tubuhku mulai menikmati sentuhannya,'** batin Tao panik dan ia refleks kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. '**Tahan Tao! kau harus** **menahannya**,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kris telah selesai memberikan kurang lebih lima buah _kissmark_ yang tercetak dengan jelas dileher sang model. Kris kembali mengangkat wajahnya dari sana dan memperhatikan sosok Tao yang sedang berusaha keras menahan sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya. Kris tersenyum simpul melihat kedua mata Tao yang terpejam erat dan mulutnya yang tertutup rapat namun sedikit bergetar. Lagi-lagi pemuda ini melakukan hal yang sia-sia, pikir Kris.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pemilik Wu Mansion itu pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati pipi Tao bergantian bagai seekor anjing yang menjilati pipi tuannya. Membuat kedua pipi sang model agak basah oleh saliva milik Kris. Jika saja kedua tangan Tao tidak terborgol, Tao pasti sudah memukul telak Kris karena sudah berani-beraninya menjilati kedua pipinya itu. Rasanya sangat geli dan Tao juga merasa jijik karenanya.

Kris kemudian menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka, membuka sedikit mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kembali lidah mahirnya hanya untuk sekedar memberikan sebuah jilatan dan usapan pada bibir kucing merah cherry _sexy_ dan kenyal milik sang model. Dan anehnya. Kris merasakan bibir Tao begitu terasa manis saat ia mengusap bibir _kissable_ itu dengan lidahnya. Alhasil, Kris mencicipi bibir manis sang model itu dengan lapar.

Tubuh Tao sontak merinding hebat disaat ia merasakan sebuah benda lunak nan basah itu menyapu bibirnya beberapa kali. Kedua tangannya mulai terkepal erat saat tangan Kris yang tadinya berada di selangkangannya kini naik ke atas, menyusup masuk dibalik bajunya. Ia mengerang tertahan saat telapak tangan Kris dibawah sana mengusap-usap perut ber-absnya dengan pelan dalam beberapa menit.

'**Perutnya bagus juga,'** batin Kris saat telapak tangannya itu bergerilya di atas perut abs Tao.

Setelah dirasa Kris puas dengan abs sempurna Tao, ia kembali menaikkan tangannya pada daerah sensitif sang model. Ia menyimpan telapak tangannya didada kanan sang model.

Tao menarik napas dalam saat ia bisa merasakan Kris menyeringai lebar dalam ciumannya. Arti seringai itu memiliki makna dan Tao yakin hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya. **'Apa yang mau dia lakukan pa- oh SHIT!'**

Tanpa aba-aba Kris meremas dada Tao kuat-kuat. Membuat sang model mengerang pelan namun masih bisa ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Sekujur tubuh Tao terasa tersengat bagai listrik saat si pirang itu tadi meremas dadanya yang bidang. Dan tanpa bisa ia bending lagi, Tao membuka kedua matanya pelan dan mulutnya yang terkatup itu pun terpaksa ia buka karena sudah tidak kuat menahan melodi erangannya yang ingin menyeruak keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Hyaahhhhh! He-hentikan bodoh! Jauhka-mmphhh-"

Tao akhirnya mengerang dengan bebas akibat gerakan tiba-tiba itu, namun mulutnya keburu dikunci oleh Kris, membuat erangan sang model tertahan dalam ciuman panas yang mulai berlangsung tersebut. Kris menciumi bibir Tao dengan penuh gairah dan begitu menuntut, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan intens. Kris benar-benar mencicipi setiap inci bibir dan mulut sang model tanpa sisa. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menghisap kuat mulut Tao. Alhasil, bibir sang model mulai membengkak dan semakin memerah. Lidah Kris yang lihai juga mulai menjalari rongga mulut sang model, mengabsen deretan giginya yang putih rapi satu persatu dan mengajak atau menantang duel lidah Tao dengan melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah sang model itu sendiri. Proses itu membuat saliva milik Kris dan saliva milik Tao bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tetapi sayangnya, sang model tidak peduli dengan tantangan yang Kris ajukan padanya. Tao masih tetap kekeuh menolak sentuhan yang Kris berikan padanya.

Dibawah sana, jari-jemari Kris mulai memainkan twins nipple Tao bergantian. Mencubitinya dan memilinnya berulang kali hingga kedua nipple itu mengeras sempurna dan memerah. Erangan dan desahan Tao yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya pun semakin kencang namun masih tertahan oleh ciuman panas satu arah yang berasal dari bibir Kris.

Kris bersorak dalam hati saat Tao sedikit demi sedikit mulai menikmati sentuhannya.

.

.

Mereka terus melakukan hal itu selama lima menit lamanya. Dimana kini sudut bibir Tao telah tercipta sebuah aliran saliva yang tidak bisa ia bendung didalam mulutnya. Kedua matanya yang berusaha ia pejamkan beberapa menit yang lalu terbuka sedikit dan tampak sayu. Wajahnya berkeringat dan memerah sempurna bagai kepiting rebus. Napasnya terengah-engah bagai sehabis mengikuti lomba lari marathon. Tao benar-benar mulai takluk akan sentuhan dan rangsangan dari Kris sekarang.

Disisi lain, Kris akhirnya menarik bibirnya dari bibir sang model, memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan untuk menarik napas yang dalam dan panjang. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Si pirang pun menyeringai kecil melihat raut wajah sang model yang tampaknya sudah mulai menyerah dan lebih memilih menikmati apa yang sudah ia berikan padanya. Saat itu juga, Kris melepaskan satu tangannya yang menahan kedua tangan Tao yang masih terborgol dan ajaibnya Tao tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan pemberontakan. Alhasil, Kris mulai menyusupkan kedua tangannya itu dibalik baju Tao. Kedua tangannya menjalari bentuk pinggang dan juga tubuh sang model yang begitu sempurna. Tak lupa ia juga memberikannya beberapa rangsangan kecil disana dengan lembut yang membuat Tao mengerang nikmat.

"Anghhh… Yi-Yifannn…"

Kris besmirk ria mendengar melodi kenikmatan itu lagi. Ia kemudian mulai melepaskan baju Tao namun ia sadar ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena kedua tangan sang model terborgol. Tidak habis akal, Kris pun merobek begitu saja kemeja yang dipakai oleh Tao dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Kris menjilat bibirnya mendapati sosok _topless_ sang model yang ternyata 100 kali lebih indah dan lebih sexy dibandingkan di majalah. Si pirang pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Tao. Memberikan perut ber-abs Tao sebuah kecupan-kecupan dan jilatan kecil yang ringan namun cukup membuat sang model terangsang. Mulut Kris lalu beralih pada dada Tao, memberikannya beberapa kecupan-kecupan kecil didadanya secara bergantian dan berkala, termasuk juga dengan kedua nipple Tao.

"Sshh… aammhhh~ Yifan…" desah sang model untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dimana ia sudah kepalang menikmati sentuhan si pirang tersebut. "_Moreehhh_~ _I want more_ Yifann aahhh," pintanya yang sudah dirasuki oleh hawa nafsu. Seringai Kris semakin lebar mendengarnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang model yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati.

"_Anything for you my princess_~" ucapnya dihadapan wajah sang model yang pipinya langsung memanas dengan nama panggilan yang ia berikan padanya barusan. Tao dengan sedikit ragu dan malu-malu melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang terborgol pada leher Kris dan menyimpannya disana.

"Yi-Yifan… _ki-kiss me please~ kiss me again_," pinta Tao dengan canggung. Kris tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya ia menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dan memagutnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam. Baik Kris dan juga Tao berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam ciuman mereka kali ini, karena itu bukanlah _first kiss_ mereka berdua. Kris pun melepaskan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang menahan kedua kaki Tao. Ia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan kanan dan kedua lutut kakinya yang bertumpu pada kasur agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu menindih tubuh sang model.

Mereka terus berciuman selama beberapa menit dengan menghasilkan suara kecipak saliva dan erangan nikmat tertahan yang memenuhi ruangan kamar Kris. Kedua tangan Kris masih memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan di tubuh bagian atas sang model. Mulai dari perut, dada, nipple, pinggangnya yang ramping, semuanya Kris sentuh dengan penuh kelembutan tanpa terkecuali.

Setalah merasa puas dengan ciuman tersebut dan dada mereka mulai terasa sesak akan kebutuhan oksigen. Mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman masing-masing dengan benang saliva yang tercipta sebagai penghubung bibir mereka. Bibir Kris mulai beralih pada salah satu nipple Tao dan melahapnya lalu menghisapnya bagai seorang bayi yang menyusui pada ibunya. Sedangkan satu nipple yang lain dimainkan oleh jemari tangan kiri Kris dengan lihai. Tao refleks mencengkram erat _bathrobe_ yang Kris kenakan saat ia didera kenikmatan akan sentuhan didua titik tersebut.

"Ahh… Ahh… hhaaa Yifannn~" desah Tao saat lidah Kris menggoda tonjolan didadanya itu dengan gerakan sensual nan erotis. Dan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna juga manik mata yang tertutup kabut nafsu birahi. Zi Tao mulai menarik _bathrobe_ yang Kris gunakan dari bawah dengan susah payah menggunakan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol. Kris dengan senang hati mengikuti apa yang ingin Tao lakukan, ia membantu Tao melepaskan _bathrobe_ yang ia kenakan dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat setelah _bathrobe_ itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Sang model menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tubuh _sexy_ dan menggoda Kris. ia menatap kagum pahatan tubuh Kris yang terlihat sangat sempurna dimatanya.

"Suka apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kris yang diangguki pelan oleh Tao dengan sikap polosnya. Tao kemudian melirik kedua kakinya yang terkurung diantara kedua kaki Kris yang terbuka. Tao lalu memandang Kris dengan memamerkan sebuah senyum nakal menggoda, membuat tubuh Kris menegang sempurna melihatnya, begitu juga dengan junior miliknya dibawah sana.

Tao menaikkan satu kakinya tanpa diketahui langsung oleh Kris, ia lalu menggesek-gesekkan lutut kakinya itu di selangkangan Kris.

"Sshh… _you naughty boy_!" desis Kris dengan kedua mata terpejam sempurna. Kedua telapak tangannya langsung ia jadikan tumpuan tubuhnya sekarang. Ia begitu menikmati gesekkan lutut Tao pada selangkangannya dibawah sana. Ia tidak menyangka sang model akan bertindak nakal seperti ini padanya.

Tao menyeringai kecil namun ia tersentak kaget saat ujung lutunya menyentuh junior Kris yang masih terbungkus celana itu. **'Be-besar sekali penis si pirang ini,'** batinnya agak takut saat dirinya merasakan ukuran kejantanan Kris yang bahkan masih belum sepenuhnya menegang. **'Haruskah aku berhenti menggodanya?'** sambungnya dengan beberapa tetes keringat meluncur begitu saja di dahinya. Tao menghentikan gesekkannya pada selangkangan Kris dan hal itu membuat si pirang mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kris memandang lurus pada sang model. Ia memberikan pandangan memerintah pada Tao dengan makna ia harus melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan atau Kris akan bertindak sendiri.

Tao menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Sungguh! Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa terintimidasi dengan pandangan si pirang. Tao tidak berani melawan dan akhinya, ia pun melanjutkan apa yang tadi sedang ia lakukan. Kembali Tao menggesek-gesekkan lututnya itu di selangkangan Kris. Membuat selangkangan Kris begitu menonjol sekarang karena juniornya mulai ereksi.

Kris kembali berdesis merasakan celana yang ia kenakan terasa sangat sempit dan juga sesak. "Sudah cukup Zi Tao," titah Kris. Tao menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan menatap bingung Kris yang menurunkan tubuhnya. Wajah Tao sontak memerah saat Kris mulai mencoba melepaskan celana jeans yang dikenakan oleh dirinya beserta juga boksernya. Membuat tubuh Tao kini telanjang sempurna tanpa sehelai benang pun yang membalut dirinya. Refleks kedua tangan Tao menutupi kejantanannya yang sudah tegang itu. Wajahnya yang semula bersemu merah semakin semerah sempurna bagai tomat sekarang.

Kris menyeringai kecil melihat sosok malu-malu Tao saat ini. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan juniormu yang kecil itu dariku hm?"

Tao men_death glare_ Kris atas apa yang sudah ia katakan kepadanya. "Punyaku tidak kecil! Kau saja yang terlalu kebesaran," serunya tidak terima namun sesaat kemudian ia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena ia sudah keceplosan bicara barusan.

Seringai Kris makin lebar mendengar seruan Tao barusan. "Ehhh~ jadi kau sudah mengetahui ukuran penisku hah?" goda Kris.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak tahu," elak Tao sambil memalingkan mukanya yang blushing dari sosok Kris. Kris menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis melihat reaksi Tao.

Kris menaikkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Tao dan berbisik seduktif. "Jangan khawatir Zi Tao. Cepat atau lambat kau akan melihat milikku," Setelah itu ia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangan Tao. Kris kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan Tao yang menyembunyikan juniornya tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia simpan pada kedua pangkal paha Tao dan mendorongnya sedikit agar aksesnya semakin lebar. Bibir lembut Kris lalu mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada ujung kejantanan Tao yang sudah mengeluarkan precum.

"Yi-Yifan aahhh~~ jangan menggodaku Yifan mhhh~," ujar Tao dengan nada malu-malu saat dirinya sudah merasa melayang di langit ketujuh akibat kecupan-kecupan dari bibir Kris dikepala kejantanannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kris memasukkan seluruh junior Tao kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

"Aahh~ Yi-Yifan… Ahhh~~ Ahhh~~~" Tao mendesah keras saat miliknya dilahap begitu saja oleh Kris. Kejantanannya menegang dan mengeras sempurna didalam mulut hangat dan basah Kris. Kris pun langsung menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat menghisapi dan menjilati junior Tao. Kedua tangan Tao refleks menjambak rambut pirang Kris yang naik turun karena gerakkannya yang menghisap juniornya itu.

Dada Tao naik turun dengan cepat dan kepalanya menekan kasur kuat-kuat karena rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya kesejatiannya. "Yifan! Yifan! Ahhh~ Yifan… _fasterhhh_ mhhh _fasterhhh_ please," desahnya tak tertahan lagi.

Kris tersenyum lebar dalam kegiatannya saat melihat sang model terlihat menikmati hisapannya. Ia terus memberikan rangasangan-rangsangan kecil pada batang kejantanan Tao dengan menggigitinya. Dan memberikan rangsangan pada kepala kejantanan Tao dengan memberikan jilatan-jilatan dari lidahnya. Kris pun semakin kuat menghisap dan mempercepat tempo gerakkan naik turun kepalanya itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat.

"_Oh my God_! Yifan ahhh! Ahh! Yes! Aahh~ mmmhhh~," desah sang model tidak terkendali. Kris bisa merasakan milik Tao mulai terasa bekerdut-kedut dan menghangat didalam mulutnya. Ia tahu sang model sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi, maka dari itu, Kris pun semakin bersemangat memberikan _blowjob_ pertamanya pada Tao.

"_I'm cumming_~ aahh! Yi-Yifan _I'm cumming cumming_~~ HYAAAAHHHHH YIFAN!"

**Crroott Crroott**

Tao memuntahkan lahar putihnya didalam mulut Kris. tanpa merasa jijik sedikit pun, si pirang menelan habis cairan itu tanpa tersisa.

Tubuh Tao langsung terbaring lemas setelah dirinya mencapai klimaks. Cengkraman kedua tangannya pada rambut Kris pun sudah terlepas. Dirinya mulai menstabilkan deru napas dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang. Debar jantungnya semakin berdetak keras tatkala Kris kembali mengecup bibirnya dan mulai menciuminya saat ini. Tao bisa merasakan cairan miliknya dalam ciuman tersebut. Namun Tao tidak bisa membalas karena masih lelah dengan klimaks pertamanya, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat.

Kris melepaksan tautan bibir mereka berdua dan mengangkat tubuh Tao dalam dekapannya. Membuat Tao kini duduk dalam pangkuan si pirang yang kembali menciumi bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris melepaskan kembali tautan bibir mereka berdua dan berbisik di telinga Tao. "Kau benar-benar sangat sexy dan menggairahkanku Zi Tao~" Kris mengulu cuping telinga Tao dan melepaskannya kembali dalam beberapa saat. "Aku sudah memuaskanmu Zi Tao. Sekarang giliranmu untuk memuaskan diriku," Tao memandang Kris dengan pandangan ragu dan bingung.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu juga," tambah Kris yang membuat kedua mata Tao terbelalak lebar. "Dan aku tidak mau menerima penolakan darimu Huang Zi Tao,"

Setelah mengatakan itu. Kris menuntun Tao untuk merubah posisinya menjadi menungging dihadapannya. Dengan kedua lutut dan telapak tangan Tao sebagai tumpuan berat tubuh sang model itu sendiri. Kris mulai melepaskan celana beserta boksernya, menampilkan kejantanannya yang cukup besar namun masih setengah ereksi. Tao sontak menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat ukuran penis milik Kris.

Kris duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut kaki dihadapan wajah sang model. Juniornya menekan-nekan dan menampar pipi Tao beberapa kali, membuat sang model bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari kesejatian milik Kris. Kris lalu menyimpan satu tangannya di puncak kepala Tao dan mencengkramnya erat, membuat Tao merintih kecil karenanya.

"Buka mulutmu untukku Zi Tao~ please~" titah atau mohon Kris yang diangguki ragu oleh sang model. Tao mulai membuka mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit namun dalam beberapa saat ia kembali metutupnya lagi. Tao hanya bisa melihat penis Kris dengan perasaan takut-takut dan juga ragu. Kris berdecak sebal dalam hati melihat keraguan dari sang model. Ia mulai berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya satu tangan miliknya yang lain mulai beraksi di sekitar bongkahan pantat kenyal Tao. Dan tanpa disadari oleh sang model, satu jemari Kris yang panjang mulai ia masukkan kedalam virgin hole milik Tao dalam sekali dorongan tenaga.

"AKKKHH-mmpphhh-" Kris langsung memasukkan junior miliknya saat mulut Tao terbuka lebar karena menjerit barusan. Ia juga kembali melepaskan jarinya yang semula tertanam didalam hole Tao yang terasa begitu sempit dan hangat. Kris langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, memaksa memasukkan sisa kejantanan miliknya kedalam mulut Tao yang terasa hangat dan basah. Tao terbatuk-batuk saat ujung kejantanan Kris menyentuh rongga dinding mulutnya berkali-kali.

"Aahhh~ _yesshh_ mmhhh~ _so good_~" desah Kris disetiap dorongan dan tarikkan pinggulnya tersebut. Ia lalu menatap kebawah, menatap pada Tao yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima penis miliknya keluar masuk didalam mulut sang model itu sendiri.

Tao bisa merasakan penis Kris mulai berereksi dengan sempurna didalam mulutnya. Dan tidak semua kejantanan Kris bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar dan panjang. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan blowjob, rasanya sangat aneh dan cukup menyiksa mulutnya yang kecil ini. Mulutnya terasa penuh dan sesak oleh kejantanan milik Kris didalam sana. Namun Tao akui, ia juga menikmatinya sedikit. Ia berusaha bersikap menjadi seorang pro dengan mulai menghisap-hisap pelan penis milik Kris dan menggigiti batang kejantanan miliknya didalam sana. Tak lupa, ia juga menjilati ujung kejantanan milik si pirang, persis seperti apa yang Kris lakukan pada juniornya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ohh _fuck yes_! _Like that_ Zi Tao, _yes like that_ oohhh~" desah Kris lagi yang tak menyangka jika Tao akan mau memberikannya servis seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu, si pirang makin mempercepat tempo maju mundurnya, memaksa memasukkan miliknya beberapa inci lagi namun agak mustahil mengingat mulut Tao begitu kecil. Tangan Kris yang mencengkram erat puncak kepala sang model ia gerakkan dengan tempo yang berlawanan arah dengan gerakkan pinggulnya.

Dibawah sana, Tao memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sibuk sendiri memanjakan penis Kris didalam mulutnya yang semakin terasa hangat dan basah oleh saliva. Dan Kris benar-benar merasa melayang di langit ketujuh sekarang. Ini terasa benar-benar seperti surga disaat Tao memanjakan miliknya didalam mulut sang model. Kris tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan nikmatnya saat Zi Tao semakin lama semakin pro memanjakan kejantanannya didalam sana.

.

.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan Kris masih belum mencapai klimaksnya. Ia masih terus melakukan gerakkan maju mundurnya dan tak lupa juga mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan nikmatnya berulang kali yang memenuhi ruangan kamar. Membuat sang model menjerit frustasi didalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa si pirang ini bisa menahan klimaksnya dalam waktu lebih dari lima menit. Apakah ia seorang _sex god_? Bisa bahaya dirinya jika Kris memang benar-benar seorang sex god.

Tak mau menyerah, Tao semakin kuat menghisap milik Kris yang masih bersarang di dalam mulutnya itu. Tak lupa, Tao juga semakin mempercepat tempo gerakkan kepalanya yang maju mundur. Kris mendesis kecil saat Tao dengan tiba-tiba menghisap miliknya semakin kuat dan tempo gerakkanya semakin cepat. Ia memejamkan mata saat perutnya terasa penuh dan terasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaks pertama dan Tao sadar akan hal itu.

Kris menarik kepalanya saat klimaksnya semakin terasa. "_Shit_! Aaahh! _Fasterrhhh_ _yesss_! _Suck_ _me fasterrhhh_ Aahh Zi Tao, AAHHHHHH!"

**Crooottt Crooottt Crooootttt**

Kris memuntahkan lahar putihnya didalam mulut Tao, membuat mulut sang model kini penuh oleh cairan miliknya hingga keluar dan merembes disudut bibirnya. Kris pun menarik penis miliknya yang mulai lemas dari dalam mulut Tao. Tao berjengit merasakan cairan Kris yang terasa aneh didalam mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa menelan semuanya karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan cairan sperma yang rasanya sedikit tidak enak.

Tao sedikit tersentak kaget saat Kris menaikkan tubuhnya, merubah posisinya kembali dalam pelukan si pirang. Kris duduk bersila dengan memeluk pinggang Tao dan Tao duduk di kedua paha Kris dengan kedua kakinya yang memeluk pinggang si pirang. Tanpa sungkan, Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjilati sisa cairan miliknya sendiri yang merembes keluar dari dalam mulut Tao. Dan Tao melenguh nikmat saat lidah telaten Kris bukan hanya menjilati sudut bibirnya yang terdapat cairan sperma tetapi juga bibir miliknya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual dan menggoda.

Mengerti akan maksudnya, Tao menurunkan wajahnya, menatap langsung pada Kris dan membuka mulutnya sedikit. Ia membiarkan lidah Kris masuk kedalam goa hangat miliknya. Kris kembali menciumi dan memagut bibir sang model yang barusan memanjakan kejantanannya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Si pirang kembali mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalam mulut sang model tanpa terkecuali. Ia juga merasakan kembali cairan miliknya yang masih menempel dibeberapa titik didalam mulut Tao.

"Mmphh~~ hhmmhhh~~~"

Tao mengerang nikmat dalam ciuman mereka berdua dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya yang masih terborgol itu dileher jenjang Kris. Ia memeluk leher Kris dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga kedua tubuh telanjang itu bersentuhan satu sama lain, membuat keduanya merasakan sengatan bagai listrik di setiap saraf tubuh mereka akibat sentuhan itu. Mereka berciuman dengan begitu intim dan bergairah, kedua lidah mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan. Dan sudah jelas Krislah yang memenangkan permainan itu. Lelaki pirang itu kembali menyesapi bibir dan mulut sang model yang tidak pernah membuatnya merasa bosan untuk ia cicipi. Dan Tao hanya bisa mengerang dan melenguh nikmat di dalam ciuman tersebut dengan pasrah.

Saat dirasa puas, Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua dengan benang saliva panjang yang tercipta akibat ciuman intim tersebut. Namun Tao masih belum merasa puas, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kris dan melumat bibirnya, membuat Kris terkejut namun juga senang akan hal itu.

Kali ini Kris membiarkan Tao mendominasi mulutnya. Namun di sisi lain Kris mulai beraksi. Dimana kedua tangan Kris yang semula berada di pinggang ramping sang model mulai turun menuju sepasang bongkahan pantat kenyal milik Tao. Tanpa aba-aba, Kris meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Tao dengan rasa gemas. Membuat Tao melenguh nikmat nan panjang dalam ciumannya dengan Kris.

"Yifaannn ohhhh~ mmhhh~ nggaahhh~~"

Kris melepaskan pagutan bibir Tao pada bibirnya, membuat sang model dengan bebas mengeluarkan erangannya barusan. Kris pun terus meremas pantat Tao dan Tao membiarkannya begitu saja. Toh, ia sangat menikmatinya juga. Tao pun membalas dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya ke depan, membuat kedua kejantanan milik mereka berdua yang lemas bergesekkan dan kembali berereksi. Kali ini, kedua lelaki itu mendesah pelan secara bersamaan akibat rangsangan tersebut.

Tidak mau kalah, mulut Kris kali ini mulai menjalari setiap inci leher Tao. Ia kembali memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana lalu beralih memberikan _kissmark_ lainnya di bahu dan dada sang model tanpa celah. Tao mengerang penuh kenikmatan dengan suara kencang karenanya. Membuat si pirang menyeringai lebar.

Setelah memberikan _kissmark_ tersebut. Kris mendorong tubuh Tao untuk berbaring di kasur dengan pelan. Ia lalu berbisik menggoda di samping telinga kiri Tao. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk kehilangan keperjakaanmu malam ini, Zi Tao?" tanyanya seraya mengusap-usap pipi Tao lembut.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan setelah beberapa saat menimang-nimang pilihannya. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Kris tersenyum kecil dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir sang model. Ia lalu menurunkan tubuhnya di hadapan selangkangan sang model. Tao menatap Kris sedikit ragu dan takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada dirinya sekarang.

Kris mengambil sebuah bantal dan menyimpan bantal itu dibawah tubuh Tao. Lalu ia melebarkan kedua paha Tao dengan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Kris kini bisa melihat dengan jelas _virgin hole_ Tao yang begitu pink dan terlihat sangat kecil. Tanpa sadar, ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang terasa kering saat melihat _hole_ sang model tersebut.

"Berhenti melihat _holeku_ terus menerus, dasar kau pirang mesum!" kesal Tao dengan pipinya yang merona melihat raut mesum wajah Kris yang menatap _holenya_ itu. "_Holemu_? Sekarang _holemu_ sudah sah menjadi milikku~, bukan milikkmu lagi," timpal Kris dengan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai lebar yang terkesan _pervert _dimata Tao.

"A-apa kau bilang? Cih! Kau ternyata memang benar-benar mesum," ejek Tao.

"_Whatever_~" Kris lalu menatap Tao serius, membuat sang model sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan tatapannya itu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak punya lube disini. Jadi aku akan mempersiapkan _holemu_ dengan caraku sendiri," ujar Kris dengan nada datar.

"Maksudmu?" Tao menatap Kris tidak mengerti namun setelahnya ia memekik kecil dengan wajah semerah tomat. "He-hey! Itu sangat geli dan jorok aahhh~ Yifannn hentikan aaahhh!"

Dibawah sana, wajah Kris sudah tenggelam diantara bongkahan pantat sang model dengan masing-masing pipi pantat Tao dilebarkan oleh kedua tangannya. Kris menjilati lubang Tao dan tanpa rasa sungkan membasahinya dengan saliva. Hal itulah yang membuat Tao merasa geli namun juga merasa nikmat. _Hole_ Tao berkedut-kedut tiap kali ujung lidah Kris menekan-nekannya atau menusuknya dengan intens.

"Yifan~ stoopphhh mmhhh hhmmhhh~ Yifaannn~."

Tubuh Tao mulai semakin terangsang dan juga terasa lemas disaat Kris terus menerus melumat dan menjilati lubangnya. Tubuhnya merinding dan kejantanannya semakin ereksi tiap kali ujung lidah Kris menyentuh _holenya_ dibawah sana. Dan Tao terpekik kembali saat Kris dengan nakal meremas kedua belah pipi pantatnya disela-sela kegiatan Kris yang masih asyik menjilati lubangnya.

"Kyaahhh~ Yifannn! Stop aahhh~ jangan menggodaku hhahh~~" desah Tao yang tanpa sadar membuat si pirang semakin horny mendengar melodi desahan indahnya barusan. Kris lalu berpikir sejenak dan setelahnya ia tersenyum jahil saat ia memikirkan sebuah ide nakal didalam benaknya.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati lubang _virgin_ Tao. Membuat Tao langsung menatapnya kecewa dan memohon agar ia melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Yi-Yifan… ja-jangan berhenti, kumohon~. Lakukan lagi~" pinta Tao dengan nada manja dan raut wajah _innocent_ khas anak-anak pada sosok Kris. Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melahap Tao karena nada manja dan raut wajahnya yang mengundang barusan.

Kris malah memberikan senyum tipis pada Tao. "Lakukan apa Zi Tao?" tanyanya dengan nada tak berdosa. "Itu… lakukan itu lagi, _please_~" Tao kembali memohon dengan nada sedikit frustasi. Penisnya sudah kepalang ereksi dengan precum yang sudah keluar di ujungnya dan Tao ingin kembali mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kris menyeringai lebar. "Katakan padaku dengan jelas Zi Tao~. apa yang kau mau?"

Tao menjerit dalam hati saat ia tahu Kris bermaksud menggodanya. "Yifan~ lakukan itu lagi. Ji-jilati lagi lubangku, ku-kumohon~" pintanya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Tao tak menyangka ia akan mengatakan ucapan atau permintaan seperti itu pada Kris.

"Aku tidak mau Zi Tao," jawab Kris. Tao mengerang kecewa dan ia ingin sekali menendang Kris. "Aku hanya akan melanjutkannya jika kau mau menyetujui dua permintaanku," sambung Kris yang membuat Tao menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Menyetujui apa?" timpal Tao.

" Pertama, kau setuju jika kau bersedia melakukan sex ini hingga aku merasa terpuaskan. Dan yang kedua, kau harus menjadi kekasihku setelah kita selesai melakukan sex ini, bagaimana?"

**TBC**

**Next Chap sudah dipastikan END**

**Dan NC-nya dipastikan juga beronde-ronde dan berpindah-pindah tempat ohohoho~ #dasaryadong**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chap satu, mohon maaf tidak bisa author balas dan sebutkan satu persatu.**

**Love u Muaaacchhhh #readerslangsungmuntaber**

**Mind to Review Again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapped The Model**

**End Chapter**

**Warning : Hard Lemon / Full Lemon, Bahasa Vulgar, NC-21, Typho(s) dimana-mana, dll.**

**-XOXO-**

**Awas Banyak Typho(s)**

Tao terpaku pada posisinya disaat si lelaki pirang di bawah sana mengucapkan sebuah permintaan atau penawarannya barusan. Tao bisa melihat sebuah seringai licik dari seorang Wu Yifan saat lelaki itu melihat keterdiamannya. Ia yakin, bahwa Kris sengaja mengajukan permintaan tersebut didalam situasi seperti ini agar ia mau menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Tapi sayang sekali, dirinya tidak akan mudah terpedaya oleh trik murahan semacam itu, apalagi menyetujui permintaan tak masuk akalnya tersebut.

"Pe-permintaan macam apa itu? Itu terdengar seperti kau memaksaku untuk menyetujuinya. Selain mesum, ternyata kau licik juga," ujar Tao yang sesaat kemudian langsung mengerang nikmat dikala satu tangan Kris tiba-tiba mulai memainkan _twin ballsnya_. Alhasil, kejantanannya yang semula melemas itu pun kembali ereksi karena sentuhan yang Kris berikan barusan.

'**Si-sial, aku tidak bisa menolak sentuhannya sama sekali. Jangan sampai aku menyetujui permintaan konyolnya itu disaat situasiku seperti ini,'** batin Tao sembari menjerit pasrah dalam hatinya.

Disisi lain, Kris mulai mengusap-usap pelan _twin balls_ Tao dan ia menyeringai lebar saat sang model mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmatnya dengan suara nyaring. Ia lalu memandang lurus pada sang pemuda yang sedang ia manjakan tersebut. "Jangan banyak bicara lagi Huang Zi Tao. Cukup jawab saja permintaanku, kau setuju atau tidak setuju?" tuturnya.

"Bagaimana jika aahh… aku hhaa… menolakmu pirang mesum? Mmhh…" jawab Tao dengan susah payah disela-sela sentuhan nikmat Kris yang sekarang mulai mengocok penisnya dengan gerakkan pelan. Tao lalu membalas tatapan Kris dengan raut wajah remeh dan tidak mau kalahnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Tao menutup kedua matanya secepat kilat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya disaat kecepatan dari kocokkan tangan Kris pada miliknya mulai semakin cepat.

"Aahh! Aahh! Ouuhh~ Yi-Yifann stoopphhh hhaaa…" tanpa sadar, Tao mulai kembali menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan si lelaki pirang tersebut. Namun Tao tahu, jika terus seperti ini, ia akan menyetujui permintaan Kris tanpa bisa berpikir jernih. Apalagi jika si lelaki pirang itu kembali menanyakan jawaban apa yang akan ia ambil atas permintaannya.

Disatu sisi, Kris malah tersenyum penuh makna saat ia melihat sang model tak bisa menolak sentuhan yang ia berikan kepadanya. Jangan kira Kris tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berlaku curang pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana pun caranya, Kris harus bisa mendapatkan jawaban 'iya' dari lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai model majalah Uke Magazine tersebut. Ia ingin memiliki sang model sepenuhnya saat ini dan juga seterusnya.

Kris pun mulai menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya dikala ia mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Jika kau menolak, maka… kita akhiri sampai disini saja." kata Kris dengan berpura-pura memasang wajah dingin nan datarnya. Ia juga menghentikan kegiatannya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat sang model mengerang kecewa juga frustasi karena kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya lenyap seketika. Padahal kejantanannya sudah berada pada titik tertinggi, dalam artian ia hampir saja mencapai klimaksnya lagi barusan.

Mata Tao langsung membulat saat ia melihat Kris mulai menjauhkan diri darinya. Namun gerakkannya terhenti saat ia membuka mulutnya agar Kris tidak pergi dari sana.

"Ja-jangan pergi! A-aku menyetujuinya. Aku menyetujui permintaanmu itu… Yi-Yifan." ucap Tao cepat tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu atas apa yang sudah ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Nada yang ia gunakan dalam ucapannya barusan pun sarat akan permohonan dan rasa frustasi karena berhentinya rangsangan yang Kris berikan padanya. Masa bodoh dengan semua penolakkan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah kembali merasakan sentuhan Kris. Dan sejujurnya, sentuhan lelaki pirang itu bagaikan sebuah ekstasi bagi dirinya saat ini. Karena itulah, tanpa sadar ia menyetujui permintaan Kris begitu saja. Ia melakukannya karena miliknya sudah sangat _hard_ dan Tao ingin mencapai klimaksnya lagi secepatnya. Dan Tao tidak bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa sentuhan dari Kris bukan?

Kris menatap Tao dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh sang model tersebut.

"Aku ya-yakin! Jadi kumohon jangan pergi. Selesaikanlah ini secepatnya, _please_, Yifan…" mohonnya.

"Buktikan padaku jika kau menyetujuinya Huang Zi Tao," tantang Kris yang membuat sang model membulatkan kedua matanya. Tao tahu betul apa maksud perkataan Kris itu.

Dengan pipi yang merona dan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit pelan, sang model mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kris yang masih menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tao. Si pirang tersenyum tipis saat sang model memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jarak mereka kini semakin dekat. Wajah sang model tidak memandang lurus pada wajah si pirang. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke samping kanan karena rasa malu dan juga gugup.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, Tao kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol itu pada leher jenjang Kris. Tubuhnya semakin ia rapatkan dengan tubuh Kris hingga kedua dada bidang mereka menempel satu sama lain. Kedua kakinya pun ia lingkarkan dengan indah di pinggang sang lelaki pirang yang tersenyum penuh makna padanya. Tao kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris, memberikan beberapa kecupan kecil disana lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga Kris.

"_Touch me more_, Yifan~," bisiknya halus dengan muka semerah tomat.

Sisi liar Kris mulai merasuk saat mendengar bisikkan melodi indah tersebut. Ia dengan segera mendorong tubuh sang model hingga sang model itu kembali berbaring dikasur dengan dirinya yang menindih tubuh sang model. Kedua tangannya mulai melebarkan kembali kedua paha Tao dan saat itu juga ia dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan penisnya disekitar hole pink nan sempit milik Tao. Tao mengerang kecil merasakan gesekkan penis milik Kris disekitar _holenya_ tersebut.

Kris tersenyum kecil pada sosok Tao yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris kepadanya.

"_Are you ready for my cock now _eh_ my babe_~?" tanya Kris dengan nada seduktif. Wajah Tao kembali memerah saat Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'babe'. Sudah jelas ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, karena mulai saat ini ia sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Kris itu, Tao hanya bisa terdiam. Ini adalah sex pertamanya dan ia tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali. Yang ia tahu, melakukan sex itu menyakitkan apalagi jika dirinya menjadi seorang uke atau bottom, itulah yang sahabatnya katakan kepada dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlebih, jika kejantanan sang seme besar dan panjang seperti punya Kris, itu pasti sakit sekali, pikir Tao panik.

Melihat keterdiaman sang kekasih barunya. Kris tahu jika Tao masih ragu dan takut melakukan sex pertama mereka malam ini. Ia juga sadar bahwa ukuran penis miliknya berada diatas rata-rata dan hal itulah yang membuat Tao agak ragu dan juga takut. Tapi Kris tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, ia sudah tidak sabar dan tidak tahan untuk merasakan betapa nikmatnya lubang sempit nan hangat milik sang model yang masih perawan eh maksudnya perjaka. Yang bisa Kris lakukan untuk menenangkan Tao adalah mengecup keningnya lembut beberapa kali.

"Jangan khawatir Zi Tao, pertama-tama aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Tapi setelah kau mulai menikmatinya juga, aku akan sedikit lebih kasar, kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucap Kris yang membuat sang model kembali membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja aku kebe-akkh!" Tao langsung menutup kedua matanya erat dan mencengkram erat punggung Kris. Disaat tanpa aba-aba, si pirang itu memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam _hole_ miliknya. Apa yang Tao rasakan saat ini adalah rasa sakit dan perih yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa berdesis nikmat merasakan betapa sempit, hangat dan rapatnya lubang _virgin_ Tao didalam sana.

"Sa-sakittt, Yifan sakittt sakittt! Kkhh!" rintih Tao pelan.

Kris yang mendengar rintihan Tao tidak langsung memasukkan penisnya lebih jauh dari ini. Hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk, ia sadar jika ia masuk lebih dalam akan menyakiti kekasihnya. Maka dari itulah, Kris menunggu hingga Tao terbiasa dengan kepala juniornya yang berada didalam _holenya_ terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu Tao. Bertahanlah sebentar sayangku," ucap Kris sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan disekitar wajah sang model. Berharap kecupannya itu bisa meringankan sedikit rasa sakit yang di alami olehnya. Kris kemudian memagut bibir sang model dengan lembut yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Tao.

Saat itu juga, Kris menarik kepala penisnya pelan hingga keluar dari _hole_ Tao. Tao mengerang kecil saat ia merasakan kekosongan didalam lubangnya. Namun itu hanya beberapa saat saja, karena sedetik kemudian, Kris kembali memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubang Tao pelan-pelan. Dan Tao mulai melenguh nikmat dalam ciumannya bersama Kris.

15 detik berselang, Kris kembali menarik kepala penisnya keluar dan kembali memasukkannya dalam beberapa detik kemudian. Kegiatan itu terus ia lakukan agar lubang masuk Tao yang masih sempit dan rapat itu bisa sedikit lebih longgar untuk ia masuki sepenuhnya. Sang model sendiri pun hanya bisa terus menerus melenguh dan mendesah nikmat dalam ciuman tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat Kris merasa sudah cukup dengan pelebaran lubang masuk sang model. Ia perlahan mulai memasukkan batang kejantanan miliknya lebih dalam dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Tao yang sadar jika penis Kris mulai memasuki lubangnya inci demi inci, mulai menjerit dalam ciumannya dengan Kris yang masih berlangsung sampai saat ini. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah tak tentu arah, sarat akan penolakkan, bagaikan seorang wanita yang menolak kegiatan malam pertamanya bersama sang suami.

Kris tidak menghentikan kegiatannya itu sama sekali, ia terus dan terus memasukkan miliknya hingga tertanam dengan sempurna didalam lubang kenikmatan milik kekasihnya. Bisa ia rasakan sebuah kenikmatan luar biasa akan lubang perjaka Tao yang membuatnya merasa melayang dilangit ketujuh. Dan Tao sendiri mulai menangis saat merasakan rasa sakit dilubangnya yang terasa bagai terbakar. Tubuhnya pun bagai terbelah dua dikala penis besar nan panjang milik Kris tertanam didalam lubang perjakanya yang kini sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

Kris melepaskan ciuman bibir mereka berdua dan menatap langsung pada Tao-nya. Wajah Tao penuh akan peluh yang bercucuran, pipinya yang agak merona, bibir kucingnya yang membengkak dan berwarna merah terang, kedua manik matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh dan tarikkan napas tak stabil yang membuat dada sang model naik turun dengan cepat. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang membuat penis Kris semakin membesar didalam _hole_ Tao. Yang justru membuat kekasih barunya itu menjerit sakit saat ukuran penis si pirang membesar dengan tiba-tiba.

Tao pun refleks memukul-mukul punggung Kris dengan kedua tangan terkepal yang masih terborgol itu. "Sa-sakit bodoh! Dasar sinting, sialan, bajingan! Ini sakit sekali Yifan brengsek! Hiks hiks," teriaknya dihadapan wajah Kris dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan ini hm?" timpal Kris sambil memberikan usapan pada kedua paha Tao yang ia lebarkan itu. "Lagi pula kau juga yang salah! Kenapa kau begitu indah dimataku Huang Zi Tao? Padahal kau seorang laki-laki, tapi melihatmu sedekat ini membuatku gila dan begitu terangsang," tambahnya sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Tao dengan lembut.

Tao menghentikan kepalan tangannya yang memukul-mukul punggung Kris. Ia terdiam sesaat dengan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kris mengatakan bahwa dirinya indah, itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar seseorang memujinya dengan sebuah kata 'Indah'. Tao tidak mempedulikan ucapan akhir Kris yang vulgar itu, ia hanya terpaku pada satu ucapannya saja. Dengan malu-malu, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan, tidak memandang langsung sosok Kris yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Berhentilah memujiku, a-aku tidak suka dipuji oleh orang sepertimu, dasar pirang mesum!" gumam Tao dengan kata hati yang berbeda dengan kata yang diucapkan oleh mulutnya barusan.

Kris tertawa pelan, ia tahu jika sang model mengucapkan kata yang berbeda dengan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. "Kau benar-benar menarik, Huang Zi Tao," dan setelah itu, Kris menarik pelan penisnya hingga kepalanya saja yang berada didalam lubang Tao. Lalu setelahnya ia mendorong pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, membuat penis miliknya kembali memenuhi lubang sempit nan hangat sang model.

Tao menjerit pelan akan rasa sakit juga perih yang ia rasakan saat kejantanan besar Kris bergerak-gerak didalam lubangnya. Lubangnya terasa amat penuh dan terasa melebar dari sebelumnya. Tao pun dengan refleks membentur-benturkan belakang kepalanya pada kasur, sebagai pengalih perhatian akan rasa sakit yang mendera _hole_ miliknya. Tao juga mencakar punggung Kris untuk meredakan emosi yang meluap-luap didadanya.

"Akkh! Sakit sekalihhh, Yifan… aakh! Aakkh!" seru Tao dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Tahanlah sebentar Tao. Lubangmu sangat sempit sekali dan juga hangat, _fuck_! Ini nikmat sekali, aahh…" Kris terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Tak pedulikan rasa perih di punggungnya akibat cakaran kuku Tao yang menekannya kuat-kuat. Yang ia rasakan adalah betapa sempit dan hangatnya lubang Tao didalam sana. Penisnya terasa dipijat-pijat dan dihisap kuat oleh lubang sang model. Dan yang lebih nikmat dari itu adalah, saat miliknya bergesekkan dengan dinding _hole_ Tao. Rasa nikmatnya bagaikan sebuah rasa paling nikmat dari semua kenikmatan surga duniawi yang ada.

"Brengsek kau Yifan! Kkhhh! Aku kesakitan bodoh! Kau malah akkh! Keenakan, dasar pirang mesum nan licik aakkhh!" maki Tao kesal karena Kris hanya mementingkan kenikmatannya sendiri tanpa mau tahu sama sekali rasa sakit yang diderita olehnya.

Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu marah dan kesal lebih dari ini. Kris berusaha menemukan titik prostat Tao yang akan membuat sang model menjerit nikmat dan ketagihan akan sentuhannya. Kris merubah _angel_ yang tepat secara bergantian hanya agar secepatnya ia bisa menemukan titik prostat tersebut. Ia tak henti-henti menghentakkan gerakan pinggulnya kesana kemari untuk menemukan _sweet spot_ Tao.

"AAKKHHH! AKKKHHH! Di-disana, sentuh titik itu Yifan! _Oh my God_! Hhyyaaahhh~~~"

Kris menyeringai lebar saat ia berhasil menemukan titik prostat Tao. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mulai berkonsentrasi saat dirinya dengan cepat kembali menyentuh titik prostat Tao. Tanpa ampun, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kuat disana, menghantam titik itu berkali-kali. Tubuh Tao langsung menggelinjang nikmat saat _sweet spotnya_ di sentuh terus menerus oleh ujung penis Kris. Rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang mulai dirasakan di seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yang sarat akan kenikmatan dan permohonan. Tao merasakan dirinya kini sedang melayang di langit ketujuh akibat rasa nikmat yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Aaahhh~ sempit sekali Tao. Mmhh~~ lubangmu menelan milikku kuat-kuat, ssshh kau bisa merasakannya kan hm? Oohhh _so good_ mmhh _fuck_ yeaahhh~" lenguh Kris yang semakin mempercepat tempo hentakan pinggulnya. Membuat suara kulit yang saling beradu kini menggema didalam ruangan kamarnya yang penuh akan suara desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut seorang model bernama Huang Zi Tao dibawahnya.

"Yi-Yifann… aahhh~ _harder_ hhmmhhh _more_ _fasterrhhhh_, Yifan please hhyaahh~~"

Kris langsung menuruti permintaan Tao. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur semakin cepat juga kasar. Membuat suara decit kasur mulai berbunyi nyaring, bersatu dengan suara kulit yang beradu dan suara-suara kenikmatan duniawi didalam kamar sang tuan Wu. Tao pun mulai melingkarkan kedua kakinya dengan erat pada pinggang _sexy_ Kris. Dimana kini satu tangan Kris menahan berat tubuhnya dan satu tangan yang lain sibuk mengocok kejantanan sang model yang sudah ereksi dan mengeluarkan banyak precum diujungnya. Tao juga mulai ambil bagian, ia menggerakkan pantatnya berbalik arah dengan hentakan Kris, membuat penis Kris masuk semakin dalam dan dalam kedalam lubangnya.

"Aahh _so deep_ Yifannn hhaahhh oouuhhh~~"

"Mmmpphhh nikmat sekali lubangmu _babe_, sempit sekali ssshhh,"

Tubuh kedua insan manusia yang tengah bercumbu nikmat itu kini penuh dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh _sexy_ mereka. Kedua manik mata mereka berdua sudah tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu yang amat besar. Desis nikmat dan pujian akan betapa nikmat dan sempitnya lubang sang model tidak henti-hentinya terucap dari mulut sang lelaki bernama Wu Yifan aka Kris Wu tersebut. Dan sang model hanya bisa pasrah dibawah tubuh si pirang. Ia hanya bisa menikmati setiap hentakan yang ia terima yang dengan sukses menyentuh titik prostatnya berkali-kali. Permintaan dan permohonan agar si pirang memberikannya rangsangan yang lebih juga tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut sang model bernama Huang Zi Tao.

"Yifaannn aku mau aahhh…. Aku sudah hyyaahhh~~ Yifann,"

"Aku juga _babe_ oohhh _shit_! Tunggulah aku, kita lakukan bersama-sama mmpphhh,"

Kris makin mempercepat kocokkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat penis Tao. Dan Tao mengeratkan lubang prostatnya, menjepit penis Kris dengan kuat.

"Yifannn! _I'm cumming_~~` ahh _I'm cumminggggg_!"

"_Me too babe_! Ahhh _fuck_! _I'm cumming_ Zi Tao~"

**Croottt Crrrooot **

**Crrrrooott Crrooottt Crrooottt**

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersama-sama, dengan Tao yang mencapai klimasknya lebih dahulu. Cairan putihnya mengotori tangan Kris dan menempel di sekitar tubuh bagian atas kedua lelaki itu. Sedangkan cairan milik Kris tertanam sempurna didalam lubang Tao, Tao bisa merasakan sendiri betapa hangatnya cairan Kris didalam lubangnya tersebut.

Kris maupun Tao mulai menstabilkan deru napas mereka masing-masing setelah klimaks. Kris pun mencabut kejantanannya yang bersarang didalam lubang Tao, membuat carian putih miliknya keluar bercampur dengan cairan merah darah yang berasal dari _hole_ Tao. dan jujur saja, cairan darah merah itu membuat si pirang terkejut.

"Kau berdarah, apa itu sakit?" tanya Kris khawatir pada Tao. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tentu saja itu sakit! Kau pikir kenapa aku menangis dan menjerit kesakitan tadi hah?" bentak Tao dihadapan wajah Kris.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, yang aku dengar darimu hanya desahan nikmatmu saja. Seperti ini, Yi-Yifann… aahhh~ _harder_ hhmmhhh _more_ _fasterrhhhh_. Hanya itu saja yang aku dengar dari mulutmu," timpal Kris jahil dengan nada suara yang ia buat semirip mungkin dengan Tao.

Tao refleks memukul punggung Kris keras namun tak berefek sama sekali pada si pirang. "Kau benar-benar lelaki pirang nan mesum yang pertama kali aku temui di dunia ini," sindirnya.

"Ya ya ya~ lelaki pirang mesum ini adalah kekasihmu sendiri bodoh," balas Kris bosan.

"Kau bukan kekasihku," tepis Tao cemberut dengan pipi yang merona.

Kris hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai kecil. "Terserah apa katamu, yang penting sekarang. Aku ingin ronde selanjutnya," katanya yang langsung meraih tubuh Tao dan memposisikan sang model menjadi posisi menungging. Dan tanpa malu, Kris meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal Tao yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan baginya.

"He-hey! Kita baru melakukannya tadi. Apa kau masih belum puas juga?" tanya Tao yang hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya dipaksa untuk menungging sekarang ini. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melawan keinginan Kris. Toh, ia sudah setuju mau memuaskan kekasih barunya itu hingga ia benar-benar puas menjamah dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Dan semoga, setelah ini Kris tidak meminta ronde selanjutnya, karena jujur saja Tao sudah lelah dan _holenya_ masih terasa perih dan juga sakit.

"Aku belum puas sayangku Tao. Yang tadi itu baru permulaan saja, bisa dibilang hanya pemanasan," balas Kris yang mulai memposisikan penisnya yang sudah tegang kembali didepan lubang Tao.

"Dasar maniak!" pekik Tao kesal dengan posisi wajah yang menatap langsung wajah mesum Kris dibelakangnya.

**PLAK PLAK**

"Akkh!" pekik Tao kesakitan saat Kris tiba-tiba menampar dengan keras bokong _sexy_-nya itu dua kali. Ia yakin bokongnya itu pasti memerah, mengingat betapa kerasnya Kris menampar.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menampar bokongku? Itu menyakitkan! Dasar kau benar-benar maniak!"

**PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK**

"AAKKHHH! Sakiitt, berhenti menamparku bokongku brengsek!"

Kris tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Ia hanya memberikan Tao sebuah senyum mesum sebelum akhirnya ia mulai memasukkan kembali penis besarnya kedalam lubang Tao dengan perlahan-lahan. Karena cairan sperma Kris masih tertinggal didalam lubang sang model yang basah dan lengket, hal itu membuat penisnya dengan mudah menerobos masuk kedalam _hole_ Tao tanpa rintangan berarti. Tao pun merintih kecil saat penis besar Kris kembali memasuki dan memenuhi lubangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tao menurunkan kepalanya, membuat dahinya bersentuhan dengan bantal dan menekan dahinya kuat-kuat pada bantal tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang terborgol berada di atas kepalanya, mencengkram erat sprei berwarna cream itu dengan erat. Mulutnya pun tak henti-hentinya mendesiskan rasa sakit saat penis Kris mulai bergerak maju mundur didalam holenya tersebut.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yifan, pelan sedikit ahh! Sa-sakit aah! Aahh!" ujar Tao dengan nada sedikit serak disela desisan rasa sakitnya.

Kris memelankan kecepatan _in_ dan _outnya_ sesuai permohonan sang kekasih. Ia lalu menurunkan tubuhnya, memeluk sang kekasih dengan posesif dan memberikan _kissmark_ dipunggung sang pemuda manis itu. Kedua tangannya yang memeluk Tao mulai bergerilya disekitar dada dan perut Tao, memberikan sentuhan dan rangsangan berupa usapan pada perutnya, remasan pada kedua dada bidangnya dan cubitan pada kedua nipplenya. Tentu Kris melakukan itu semua tanpa menghentikan laju hentakan pinggulnya yang membuat penisnya keluar masuk didalam lubang sang model.

Tao kembali menaikkan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan melodi desahan indahnya tanpa beban. "Aahh! Yi-Yifannn~ Yifannn~~ hhmmhhh~ oohhh!" desah Tao yang tidak kuat menahan rangsangan dan sentuhan yang Kris berikan hampir di semua titik tersensitivnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ketua lutut yang menahan berat tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas.

"Kau suka aku melakukan semua ini _baby_?" tanya Kris dengan berbisik lembut disamping telinga kanan Tao. Sebagai jawaban Tao hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saja. "Katakan kalau kau menyukainya Zi Tao," sambung Kris dengan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil di wajah tampannya.

"Yi-Yifan a-aku… a-akuu hhyaaaahhh~~!"

Kris yang bosan menunggu jawaban kekasihnya langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan dalam. Membuat sang model terkejut setengah mati saat penis Kris dengan tepat menyentuh kembali titik prostatnya. Alhasil, kedua lututnya melemas sempurna dan ia pun ambruk dengan posisi tengkurap dikasur sekarang ini. Hal itu berimbas pada penis Kris yang terlepas dari lubangnya saat ia ambruk barusan.

"Ckckck~ baru segini saja kau sudah tidak kuat," Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat sang model yang mulai kelelahan. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat lubang Tao yang basah karena cairannya. Dengan beberapa tetes sperma yang mulai keluar dari dalam sana. Kris kemudian tersenyum kecil dan kembali menindih tubuh Tao di bawahnya secara langsung. Satu tangannya menggerakkan kepala sang model agar menghadap kesamping kanan, lalu tanpa aba-aba, Kris menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panas dan sarat akan nafsu. Saling memagut, menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawah masing-masing pasangan membuat keduanya semakin _horny_.

Satu tangan Kris yang bebas mulai terselip diantara selangkangannya dan pantat kenyal Tao. Ia menggenggam penisnya sendiri dan mulai menuntunnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam _hole_ Tao yang masih terasa sempit dan hangat. Dan dalam sekali dorongan yang kuat, penis besar dan panjangnya kembali tertanam dengan sempurna didalam _hole_ Tao. Sang model pun hanya bisa menjerit pasrah dalam ciuman panas dan liar mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kris mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Menusuk dan menerobos lubang sempit Tao tanpa ampun, menyentuh titik prostatnya berkali-kali hingga membuat sang model merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Hentakkan demi hentakkan terus dilakukan oleh Kris, suara kulit yang beradu pun menjadi suara pengiring kegiatan intim mereka berdua. Dan sampai saat ini pun, mereka berdua masih belum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka masing-masing. Dimana disudut bibir sang model, saliva yang entah milik siapa kini mulai mengalir indah menuju pipi dan turun menuju lehernya yang penuh dengan kissmark disana sini.

Kris maupun Tao menutup kedua mata mereka saat klimaks kembali mereka berdua rasakan. Hentakkan yang Kris lakukan pun semakin kuat. Apalagi saat itu juga dinding _hole_ Tao terasa menjepit dan menelan penisnya untuk lebih masuk kedalam lubang kenikmatan tersebut.

"Hmmmpphhh~~~"

"Mmmpphhh!"

**Crroottt Crroott Crrooottt**

Tubuh Kris langsung ambruk menimpa tubuh Tao dibawahnya. Cairan Kris kembali memenuhi _hole_ Tao dan cairan Tao mengotori sprei kasur milik si pirang. Kedua insan manusia itu mulai berusaha menetralkan kembali deru napas mereka yang memburu. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh _sexy_ mereka berdua disana sini. Tao mulai merasa ngantuk dan juga lelah, sedangkan disisi lain, Kris masih belum merasa lelah atau pun puas untuk menyentuh tubuh sang model dibawahnya. Ia menginginkan ronde selanjutnya bersama Tao. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri saat melihat betapa indah dan _sexy_-nya Tao dihadapannya kini. Melihat tubuh telanjangnya saja selalu berhasil membuat si pirang horny dan terangsang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mulai mencabut penisnya yang masih lemas keluar dari _hole_ Tao. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Tao dan memposisikan mereka berdua dengan posisi tubuh Tao dalam dekapan Kris. Kedua tangan si pirang memeluk pinggang ramping sang model. Tao sendiri duduk dengan kedua paha Kris sebagai alasnya dengan kedua kakinya yang Kris lingkarkan pada pinggangnya sendiri.

"Yi-Yifan… aku sudah lelah. Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentas saja?" pinta Tao dengan nada memohon namun diabaikan begitu saja oleh Kris. Tao malah terkejut saat Kris mulai menghisap dan menggigit nipplenya satu persatu. Dimana kedua telapak tangan Kris dibelakang sana mulai meremas bokongnya dengan gerakan erotis.

"Oohhh Yi-Yifann~~ stoopphhh! Aku lelah sekali,"

Tak mempedulikan permohonan atau pun permintaan dari kekasihnya. Kris malah menggesek-gesekkan penisnya disekitar lubang Tao, bermaksud menggoda sang model. Tao sendiri hanya bisa memeluk Kris dan mencengkram erat surai pirang sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua mata Tao mulai terpejam saat Kris semakin intens dengan gerakkan penisnya yang ia gesekkan di sekitar _hole_ Tao.

.

.

.

Tao mulai frustasi saat Kris hanya menggoda holenya. Penis keduanya sudah kembali ereksi sempurna dan Kris sendiri masih belum memasukkan miliknya kedalam _hole_ Tao. Tao pun mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan memperhatikan Kris yang memberikan beberapa kissmark di dada dan bahunya.

Merasa diperhatikan, si lelaki pirang membalas tatapan sang model dan ia menaikkan satu alisnya melihat kekasihnya itu mempoutkan bibirnya dengan gaya innocent. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Tao menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, membuat Kris mendesis nikmat dengan suara pelan. "Apa yang kau tunggu Yifan? Cepat masukkan~" pinta Tao dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Masukkan apanya?" tanya balik Kris pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Cepat masukkan Yifan!" seru Tao dengan nada kesal juga tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Katakan yang jelas padaku _babe_." Balas Kris dengan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai licik padanya.

Tao menggeram marah. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Kris. "Masukkan penismu kedalam _holeku_ Yifan! Kau puas sekarang?" titah Tao dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus. Uugh! Sungguh sangat memalukan ia memohon seperti itu pada Kris.

"Tidak. Aku mulai merasa malas melakukannya saat ini." tolak Kris yang membuat Tao langsung membulatkan kedua mata pandanya.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Aku bilang aku malas sayangku~"

"Brengsek kau!"

"Jika kau mau," Kris mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Ia kemudian kembali menggesek-gesekkan ujung kepala penisnya disekitar _hole_ Tao yang sudah berkedut-kedut minta dimasuki kembali. "_Ride me_ _baby_~ puaskan aku." tantangnya.

Dahi Tao berkedut-kedut. Rupanya itu yang diinginkan oleh Kris. Apa boleh buat? Ia terpaksa melakukannya sendiri dan akan ia perlihatkan pada Kris bahwa walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan sex. Jangan pernah sekalipun meremehkannnya.

Tao mulai menyimpan kedua tangannya didada bidang Kris. Ia lalu menaikkan pantatnya, sehingga ujung penis Kris berada tepat dibawah _holenya_. Dengan gerakkan pelan namun menggoda, Tao mulai menurunkan pantatnya, membuat kepala penis Kris mulai masuk kedalam _holenya_ dengan mudah. Kedua lelaki itu berdesis nikmat bersama-sama dengan kedua mata mereka yang juga terpejam. Kris yang menikmati betapa sempitnya lubang Tao bahkan ketika dia sudah membobolnya dua kali. Dan Tao yang menikmati betapa besar dan panjangnya penis Kris yang memberikannya rasa nikmat bercampur rasa sakit pada _holenya_ sendiri.

Tao terus menurunkan pantatnya hingga penis Kris kembali tertanam seluruhnya. Ia beristirahat sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai menaik turunkan pantatnya dengan gerakkan pelan.

"Aaahh Yifannn _so deep_ mmhhh~~ s_o biggg_~ aakkhhh!" desah sang model tak terkendali. Sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum puas dan bangga melihatnya.

Tao mulai menaikkan kecepatan naik turunnya saat titik prostat miliknya di dalam sana kembali tersentuh. Pantat kenyalnya bertabrakkan keras dengan kedua paha Kris, menghasilkan suara kulit yang beradu dengan nyaring. Tao memandang Kris dengan kedua manik mata obsidiannya yang dimana si pirang sendiri juga tengah memandangnya dengan kilat nafsu dibalik kedua manik mata caramelnya.

Kris tidak bisa menahan diri melihat betapa erotisnya gerakkan naik turun tubuh Tao saat ini. Betapa indahnya tubuh sang model yang dibanjiri keringat itu mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dihadapannya. Bagaimana Tao begitu menikmati penisnya yang berada didalam lubang sempit sang model. Bagaimana Tao mendesahkan namanya dengan melodi indah dan sarat akan nafsu.

"Yi-Yifannn~ akhh! _Help m_e~, _help me_ Yifan…" ucap Tao yang masih terus saja menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan beringas dan tidak terkendali.

Kris yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Tao mulai membantu kekasihnya. Ia mulai menyimpan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing pinggang ramping Tao, membantunya menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Dan juga menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas saat Tao menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat penis Kris meluncur dengan bebas didalam _hole_ Tao yang terasa semakin sempit.

"Aaakhh! Akkhh! Yifan ak-aku mau keluar aakh! Aakhh!" desah Tao yang merasakan klimaksnya kembali datang. Dan disisi lain, Kris pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tao. "Aku juga Tao mmhhh oh _fuck_ yeaahhh, _cum with me babe_."

**Crooott Crroottt**

Kris maupun Tao kembali mencapai klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Tao pun ambruk menimpa tubuh Kris. Sang panda mulai menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya itu. Seperti biasa, cairan Kris tertanam didalam hole Tao sedangkan cairan Tao mengotori perut, dada dan area wajah Kris. Tak segan, Kris menjilati cairan Tao yang berada disekitar mulutnya.

"Yifannn aku lelahhh~~" rengek Tao disela deru napasnya yang memburu. Ia kemudian menatap langsung pada Kris. "Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar saja, _please_? Dan jika bisa, aku ingin kau melepaskan borgol sialan ini Yifan," lanjutnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan pada Kris.

Kris menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk kecil. Tao tersenyum manis padanya dan mulai melepaskan diri dari Kris. Melepaskan penis Kris yang berada didalam _holenya_, membuat cairan sperma Kris mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari lubangnya. Cairan itu mengotori sprei milik Kris namun sang pemilik sendiri tidak keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu. Kris mulai turun dari kasur bersama Tao, ia menggenggam tangan Tao dan mulai mencari-cari kunci borgol yang ia buang sebelumnya.

Tak lama, Kris menemukan kunci tersebut yang tergeletak disamping meja kerjanya. Ia langsung menuntun Tao yang berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kesana. Mengambil kunci itu dan secepatnya membuka borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan kekasihnya tersebut. Tao pun bersorak riang saat kedua tangannya terlepas dari borgol. Jujur saja, melakukan sex dengan kedua tangan terborgol sangat tidak nyaman dan membuat kedua tangannya juga terasa sakit.

Tao tdak menyadari tatapan Kris yang kini tengah menatapnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

'**Dia benar-benar… sangat hot dan juga sexy saat berdiri seperti ini.'** batin Kris mupeng.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Tao, Kris menarik tubuh Tao mendekat dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh bagian atas sang model terbaring diatas meja kerjanya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Tao untuk bertanya lebih lanjut dengan aksinya. Kris mulai melebarkan kedua paha Tao dan memasukkan penisnya kembali dalam sekali hentak.

**SLAP**

"Aakkhhh! Yi-Yifan apa yang kau mmhh hhaa lakukan hhaaa!"

Tao tidak bisa berkutik saat Kris mulai menggenjot kembali lubangnya tanpa ampun. Kecepatan hentakkannya bahkan lebih buas dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Membuat meja kerja Kris bergetar dan menghasilkan suara decit yang keras. Beberapa berkas dan buku bahkan mulai berjatuhan dari tempatnya. Dan Tao hanya bisa berpegang erat pada kedua sisi ujung meja menghadapi hentakkan pinggul Kris yang amat bertenaga itu. Kedua telapak tangan Kris yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya berada disamping kanan dan kiri bahu Tao. Kedua mata caramel lelaki bersurai pirang itu terpejam dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

"_Fuck yessshhh, you're so sexy Tao. You're so hot_. _I wanna fuck you raw now babe aahhh~~_," ucap Kris dengan hentakkan pinggulnya yang makin lama makin cepat. Tao hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang pasrah sejadi-jadinya saat ujung penis milik Kris kembali menyodok titik prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Huuahhh! Yi-Yifannn pelan sedikit aahhh! Haahhh aakkhhh! Yi-Yifan _please_ aahhh!"

Kedua tangan Tao langsung beralih menggenggam erat lengan bicep Kris dan melebarkan sedikit kedua kakinya agar rasa sakit pada _holenya_ mereda. Mengingat hentakkan Kris yang lebih kuat dari sebelum-sebelumnya ini benar-benar menghantam prostatnya terus menerus tanpa kenal ampun. Dan juga aura didalam ruangan Kris benar-benar menguar aroma sex saat itu juga.

"Yifannn Yifannn! aaakkhhh! S-_sttopppp_ hhaahh! Aku lelahhhh aaahhhh~~~ YIFAN!"

.

.

.

**07.00 am KST.**

**Kris Room**

Sepasang kekasih kini tengah tertidur di atas kasur Kris yang sudah berantakan disana sini. Dimana Tao tertidur didalam dekapan Kris setelah semalam Tao menghadapi nafsu Kris yang amat besar. Tao memohon-mohon pada Kris agar selesai sampai tahap bercinta di meja kerja saja. Karena jujur saja, Tao sudah lelah dan tidak kuat melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya lagi.

Kris pun dengan kecewa menuruti permintaan Tao. Setelah mencapai klimasknya, ia menggendong tubuh Tao yang sudah lemas menuju kasur dan menidurkan tubuh mereka berdua disana.

Dan pagi ini, Kris sudah mulai kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan memberikan rangsangan kecil pada kekasihnya. Tao yang tengah tertidur pun mulai gelisah dan terbangun, mendapati kekasihnya tengah menjilati salah satu nipplenya dan mengocok penisnya yang mulai menegang sempurna dibawah sana.

"Yifannn, kita sudah semalaman bercinta! Apa kau masih belum puas juga?" tanya Tao yang berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan desahan dan erangan yang ingin keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Kris menggeleng pelan dalam kegiatannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Tao dan menyimpan kedua kaki jenjang nan mulus itu di kedua bahunya.

"_It's time for morning sex my babe_,"

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu Yifan. Aku bersumpah! Jika kau lakukan itu ma-Arrgghhh!"

Penis Kris tanpa permisi masuk kedalam _hole_ Tao sekali dorong dan mulai keluar masuk dengan cepat didalam sana.

"Aaahh~ lubangmu masih sempit dan hangat _babe_. Kau semakin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu mmhhh~" lenguh Kris nikmat.

"Tapi aku hyyaahh! Membencimu brengsek! Aakhh akkhh," Tao mulai mencengkram erat sprei kasur dengan kedua tangannya saat Kris sengaja menyentuh titik prostat yang sudah ia ketahui dimana letaknya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Tuan Kris, apa anda didalam? Ini sudah pukul tujuh lebih tuan. Dan anda harus segera bergegas pergi ke kantor," ucap seseorang dibalik pintu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tao menatap Kris horor. Sedangkan si pirang hanya tersenyum mesum padanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jauhkan dirimu dariku, diluar ada seseorang bodoh!" bentak Tao dengan nada pelan. Ia pun berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kris dan bersiap turun dari kasur, bermaksud untuk bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi. Namun dengan gerakkan cepat, Kris berhasil menarik lengannya dan mendudukkan Tao di kedua pahanya, dengan tubuh menghadap langsung pada pintu utama. Kedua lengan Kris sendiri dengan indah sudah melingkar disekitar perutnya.

**SLAP**

Dan si pirang pun kembali memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam _hole_ Tao. Tao menjerit pelan karena terkejut oleh aksi Kris. Tak lama, ia mulai mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat Kris mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya, membuat _holenya_ kembali diisi penuh oleh penis Kris yang bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat didalamnya.

"Aakk! Yi-Yifannnn~~"

"Sssttt jangan berisik _baby_. Kau tidak ingin mereka mendengar suara desahanmu kan?"

Tao mengangguk cepat dan mulai menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tuan Kris, apa anda masih belum bangun dari tidur anda?" tanya Chanyeol lagi diluar sana. "Tuan, para pelayan juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda disini." tambah Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui sama sekali dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam kamar tuannya tersebut.

Tao menatap Kris dengan raut wajah kesal dan marah namun juga takut. Ia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam pikiran Kris. Apa ia akan berpura-pura masih tertidur yang secara tidak langsung mengusir para bawahan dan pelayannya itu agar pergi dari sana. Jadi ia bisa tetap melanjutkan morning sex mereka berdua.

'**Dasar lelaki pirang super duper double incredible PERVERT!' **maki Tao dalam hati.

"Aku sudah bangun, masuk saja kedalam, Chanyeol." sahut Kris dengan nada datar.

Tao sontak memandang Kris horor dengan tatapan Apa-Kau-Sudah-Gila?

"Baik Tuan Kris." balas Chanyeol diluar sana.

Tao mulai memberontak dalam dekapan Kris namun hasilnya adalah sebuah kesia-siaan karena Kris langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat-kuat ke atas. Yang dimana dengan tepat menyentuh titik prostat Tao didalam sana. Alhasil, Tao mendesah dengan suara nyaring dan tubuh Tao mulai lemas saat Kris tanpa henti terus menerus menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku _baby_," bisik Kris dengan nada sensual di samping telinga kanan Tao. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai memainkan cuping telinga Tao didalam mulutnya. Dan Tao refleks melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutup mulunya itu. Satu tangannya kini melingkar dileher Kris, mencengkram erat surai pirangnya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Kris pada tubuhnya. Dan satu tangannya yang lain ia simpan dipaha Kris.

'**Matilah aku,'** batin Tao miris saat melihat pintu utama yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kr-_what the_ bacon?!" pekik Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati saat ia masuk dan mendapati pemandangan tak senonoh antara tuannya dengan lelaki yang ia culik kemarin bersama dengan Sehun.

**PRANG PRANG **

Para pelayan atau maid yang membawa nampan sarapan pagi untuk Kris pun terkejut melihat hal itu. Hingga mereka tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan mereka masing-masing. Kris masih tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, ia malahan mulai menggerakkan satu tangannya menuju mulut Tao dan memasukkan beberapa jarinya disana untuk Tao hisap dan jilat di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menegang sempurna diposisinya melihat hal tersebut. Para maid menutupi wajah blushing mereka namun diam-diam melihat apa yang dilakukan tuan mereka disela-sela jari lentik mereka yang terbuka.

"Perkenalkan… dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Kekasihku… mulai saat ini dan seterusnya," ucap Kris dengan sebuah seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis dalam hati meratapi nasibnya yang malang ini.

**Omake**

Sesosok perempuam diam-diam memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sedang kosong. Perempuan itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah meja kerja dan menyimpan sebuah majalah disana. Sebuah majalah yang berjudul 'Uke Magazine'. Sosok perempuan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sekretaris pribadi Kris.

"Aku ingin tahu reaksi Tuan Kris saat melihat majalah ini," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan Vict _jiejie,_ jika nanti Tuan Kris mencari-carimu Tao. Tapi _jiejie_ berharap ia akan jatuh pada pesonamu ohohoho~~," lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

**END**

Yo yo! Kim Jongin disini #lambai-lambai pada kamera

Karena si authornya pingsan sehabis bikin ff ini. Dan saya pribadi disini sebagai wali(?) dari author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karena sudah menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Si author juga memohon maaf jikalau lama update dan ceritanya aneh, gaje, kurang Hot dan banyak typho-nya, mohon dimaklumi yah ^_^

Okey! Sehabis ini ada gue, Kim Jongin aka Kai yang akan menjadi bintang utama di film(?) Seme Magazine buatan author sableng ini. Dan yang jelas, gue mainnya sama bebeb Kyungie yang manis imut bohay seksoy itu loh #Plakkk #Kai digampar Kyungsoo

Untuk jadwal tayangnya masih belum bisa dipastikan. Jadi mohon bersabar aja yah readers #kedip nakal

Sekian komentar dari Kim Jongin.

Yang berkenan silahkan klik review atau fav.

Bye bye~~


End file.
